


KHR! Xerox Inception

by Kazushin14



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazushin14/pseuds/Kazushin14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KHR XI Gen! The Shadow that serves and protects the young amnesiaic Sky. Darkness looms in the ground declared of truce, Will of the despair & vengeance reanimates the dead. Words of hatred spreads within the shadows to one's ear, to bring forth depravity. As two different flames reaches towards the Sky, what would be received? The Current Arc: The Cerberus Blazes Inferno</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arc 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note are at the end

#  The Cerberus Blazes Inferno: Prologue

_“W-What’s your name...?”_

_“I don’t have a name.”_

_“Then, I’ll give you one! Your name... From now on, your name will be ‘Rin’!”_

On that day six years ago in a cold rain, you reached out your hand to me. The me, who was only completely soaked in crimson.

You didn't ask who I was, where I've come from, or even why I had pointed my bloodied blade at you with no qualms of killing you if you’re an enemy. You were completely frightened, yet, you still remained by my side.

You cried before me, you got lost and separated. And you wanted to get back home. Even if I gave a direction that was wrong, you still followed me as you said because there wasn't anyone else who he could be safe with.

People says that I’m someone whom everyone fears and hates.

For to me, life is something I’ll always destroy once it reached into my hands. So you should forsake me and leave me alone

Yet, you stood in front of me and told me that I’m to protect you and were not allowed to kill anyone.

People say that I’m someone whom everyone would irked at by my sight, as the blood on me upholds a truth that I should be.

Yet, you believed instead. I’ve gotten injured by those people who tried to take my life from me, and declared that you would protect me instead.

Even though my body is completely cold; you still told me that I’m warm, that I’m a human being.

No matter what everyone says, only you chose to stay and protect me with your frightened body.

The warm light that reached out to me, I grabbed hold even though I’m not supposed to....

From that day we met, you’ve changed my life completely. You’ve showed me many things that I never knew and even forgot about. Even though I shouldn't have remained by your side, you told me that my place to belong is by your side.

That’s why... No matter how much blood I'll shed upon others, I will protect this place, the people you treasure the most, and your life.

Even your memories was took away; even you have turned into a completely different person... I will always protect you and remain by your side.

Because the life you’ve given to me to live as ‘Rin’, the power you’ve granted me to use to fight and protect you.... Sawada Ienari-sama isn’t just my Master; he is my most important person.... That I, the Shadow named ‘Rin’, will protect you, my ‘Light’, against anyone who dared to lay their hands to harm you.

_**End of Prologue** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, this is Kazushin.
> 
> I know some of you guys have followed the Xerox Inception before, and I deleted the previous story in fanfiction... Because it's messy and just unorganized for the plot overall. And also, I'm struggling to rewrite the story... Which I really turned out to be horrible at keeping to write long chaptered story.
> 
> Each chapter is divided into drabble of part 1 and part 2 with short pages, I apologize for the reupload and inconvenience cause. I only hope this would easily keep myself to update the story more easily. And mostly, I don't want you guys to have the long wait for each chapter to appear...
> 
> And some of you would've known the reason of the hiatus was because I'm finding a beta-reader to fix my grammar... To disappoint you guys, all of the chapters to be uploaded are not beta-read at all. I'm just probably going to upload them all regardless. My grammar is bad and it doesn't change that easily... My English is bad, but I'm just going to write it even if it happen to be my first language. So I apologize for the inconvenience and the lack of updates. The characters are also going under revamp of their clothing design, please go take a look at it when it's uploaded
> 
> Deviantart: Kazushin14


	2. Arc I: Target I part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note at the end  
> Beta-read by 383BooksFictionally of Fanfiction.net

#  Target I: First Opening of Troubles

##  Part I

BAM!     

"Guah!"     

The sound of something heavy collapsing onto the solid ground was heard from the secluded alley....     

WHACK! SMACK!!     

A pair of men in black fell to the ground, their blood-stained bodies set ablaze with Sky flames.     

SLASH! SLICE! SLASH!!     

Another set of three men crumpled to the ground, bearing similar injuries of the earlier men. Cuts, rips, and tears littered their lifeless bodies by their blood.     

An older man scrambled back with fear, staring at the striking blood-colored figure approaching him. The blood-colored, cat-ear hood tilted up to show a pair of slit pupils from the glowing Azure eyes, sending terrified chills down the older man's spine.     

"EEP!!" A blood talisman flew and stabbed near the older man's face. He pleaded in terror, his face colored as pure white as a piece of paper "P-P-Please spare me, V-V-Vongola Undicesimo!!”     

The dreaded silence of the figure stared toward him, and an emotionless voice soon spoke

"....... Your wish is granted, 8th Boss of Montate Famiglia. But, if you don’t comply, the inferno I've burned your with men will ignite onto you next."     

The figure stepped back and turned to walk away, sparing the life of its enemy. The Montate Boss stood up weakly by pushing himself up with his trembling legs. Even though he had been beaten, an arrogant smirk spread wide on his lips and taunted “H-H-H-Hmph, you're too naive!! That was a big mistake there, foolish brat!!”      

At his words, more men in black ambushed and surround the figure. The figure stood still in silence, not bothering to move its head to glance at the numbers, but, what the Montate Boss hadn't realized was what his words would reap him: the regret of his last moments.     

The Vongola Undicesimo showed only a smile, a serene, gentle curve on the lips. A smile that now sought nothing but blood. A blood festival celebrating the very demonizing fear of the Montante Famiglia’s end.

**_ End of Part I _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are probably expecting it to be longer with thousand over words... But I'm going to send out short drabble-like chapters since it's easier for me to write up future long chapters, and then dividing into small sections to be published like this. Plus, I want to leave it hanging like this for you guys to wonder :)  
> Hope the first chapter isn't confusing or so... Next chapter will show the main character of the story (And for those of you who had read it before, should know whom I'm referring to.) And there's a change of flow in the first chapter... So plot-wise would start working soon within second chapter. The first chapter is just to introduce the characters, so I apologize if you guys find the lack of plot... But this whole first arc is actually mostly to set things up, including the main recurring villain.
> 
> Maybe drop some reviews if you guys have any questions? ^^


	3. Arc I: Target I part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by 383BooksFictionally of Fanfiction.net

#  Target I: First Opening of Troubles

##  Part II

Namimori Mafia Academy: the main branch of the Mafia Academy in Japan. It was built 20 years ago by the Vongola Famiglia under the Vongola Decimo's decision along with many other branch’s.   

Through every academy in the world, the shared vision was to follow Vongola Primo's Will. In his Will, he wished for a future where vigilante organizations protect others who are weak; the true purpose of the Vongola Famiglia according to the Great Sky.     

Declared as a land of peace by the Vongola Decimo, Mafioso are called to unite together as one. However, each country still has their set of the traditions, and schooling, to follow.     

The season of Spring arrived in Namimori, and the entrance ceremony for first-year students was to begin.    

Running through the hallway, the familiar hooded figure halted on her route to catch her breath while holding a white plastic bag in her hand. Glancing around and wearing what seems to be the academy's uniform, a mumble escaped "I wonder where Reborn-sama is... Did I perhaps get the wrong location—?"    

"Four minutes and fifty-nine seconds... You're late, Rin." corrected by a familiar cool deep voice.    

Rin was shaken by the sudden noise breaking the silence. As she pulled the hood down with her hands, she showed her short dark red-colored hair and azure blue eyes slightly widened in surprise.     

A notable burn scar struck against the pale skin of her left eye. She bowed formally and greeted her teacher who was leaning against the wall.

"Buon Giorno*, Reborn-sama. I truly apologize for being late!"  

Shrugging off at her apology, Reborn inquired "I supposed the Montante Famiglia been wiped out, no?"    

"Yes, I've successfully incinerated them according to my mission, Reborn-sama." Rin nodded.     

With another faint nod, Reborn turned his head slightly to glance out the window to his left and swiftly explained, "The Montante’s 8th Boss had initially set his eyes on ‘Sawada Ienari’, the son of the current leader of Vongola: Sawada Tsunayoshi. He wanted to have his corpse as a trophy to show his triumph over the Vongola Famiglia. Naturally, they would want him dead as soon as possible by all means to achieve their victory."    

A soft smirk slowly graced the Hitman’s lips, as he continued “Unfortunately he failed to realize the ‘Sawada Ienari’ he had targeted was nothing more than,” Turning his head over, he faced towards Rin with a smirk and added, “The ‘Shadow’ of the Vongola Undicesimo, thank you for the hard work as always, Rin.”

Rin bowed down politely, and an emotionless voice meekly replied, “Thank you very much for your kind words, Reborn-sama. It was nothing more but my duty as the Shadow to ensure the safety of my Master.”    

With another nod, Reborn gave a quick scan of Rin from head to toe.“Why are you wearing a Neutral Course uniform, Rin? Aren’t you supposed to be wearing the Sky Course uniform for the speech later as the Undicesimo?”

Instead of the expected an orange shirt and long black blazer with orange stripes on the collar folds, He saw the red-haired girl wearing her usual dark red-grey cat hooded coat, beneath which was a grey shirt, white tie, black fingerless gloves, and a darker gray formal vest.

Excluding the coat, Rin was wearing what appeared to be a male Neutral Course uniform. The uniform she wore contradicted who she really was.

Not realizing what the hitman had meant, a confused expression on Rin’s face was shown instead “Yes, I was indeed supposed to wear that uniform, Reborn-sama, but when I woke up, I found a note written by you to wear this instead.”

“Hmm.... I see....”

Acknowledged with a mere slight nod, Rin quietly watched Reborn accept her answer without any expression on his face. Looking back to her, Reborn suddenly spoke. “By the way, Rin…. I heard from Sayuri that Baka-nari is throwing a tantrum again.”    

As her eyes widened in shock, Rin’s notably emotionless voice was now filled with worry. “S-Sawada-sama is….?!”

“He decided to lock himself in one of the cubicles of the men’s bathroom, near the auditorium. Naturally, Baka-nari would want his—!”   
  
Reborn watched Rin run off hurriedly to where her Master was. An amused smirk curved up  the hitman’s lips. After all, the only thing that ever riled up the emotionless ‘Shadow’ was anything to do with her Master.    

Letting out an amused chuckle, Reborn muttered to himself as he walked to the auditorium. “Do your best in taking care of that troublesome, bratty Master of yours, or should I say that ‘younger brother’ of yours…. Vongola Undicesimo’s Shadow, Sawada Rin~”

#  **_ End of Part II _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main character and identity of the true Vongola Undicesimo is now revealed (Some of you had already known about it....)  
> But those who had read the first chapter and re-reading this now, there's a change in flow a little now.  
> So why is Ienari locked up in a cubicle? And what tantrum is his throwing?  
> All will be known in the next part :)


	4. Arc I: Target I part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by 383BooksFictionally of Fanfiction.net

#  Target I: First Opening of Troubles

##  Part III

_BANG! BANG!_

Before the entrance of the male bathroom, a group of four students consisting of two males and two females stood. All of them shared the same expression of worries and concern, towards the one person who is behind that door.

The blond-haired young man standing in front of the door, knocked his moss-green gloved fist onto the wooden door and shouted “Boss, you got to come out of the cubicle now! Or, we’ll be late for the ceremony!”

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

“No!” The voice behind the door shouted in reply.

“Ienari-san, please! If you do not come out, we’ll be scolded by the teachers for being late!” It was the silver-blue haired girl who pleaded this time, with worry laced in her voice.

_BANG! BANG!_

“Don’t care! I’ll stay in here, even if it means spending the whole night here, Yuri-chan!”

The raven-haired student who had stood behind the blonde, approached the door and chided “Get out of the cubicle this instant, Nari! You’re not a child anymore, so stop being so stubborn!”

“Don’t wanna! It’s Nii-chan’s fault for leaving me behind and not telling me at all! I’m not going to leave until I see Nii-chan! I want to see Nii-chan! NOW!”

The child-like yet deep voice shouted angrily in defiance toward the pleas of the group standing outside of the locked men’s bathroom. 

Footsteps rushing towards the group halted when Rin arrived and panted heavily. She muttered out “I-I apologize for being late, everyone…!”  

“R-Rin-san, are you alright?!” asked the silver-blue haired girl, whose matching eyes looked at the Shadow with concern. Her ponytail swayed as she fretted over her friend who arrived with much hurried.  

Calming her breath to regain her composure, Rin replied with a faint nod “Yes, Sayuri-sama. I’m very much alright—!”  

“Where the hell have you been, you fool?! Have you forgotten how bad our Boss can be when he’s worried?!” The blonde-haired student growled, interrupting Sayuri’s words, his green eyes glaring with anger towards Rin.  

Bowing down quickly, Rin tried to explain. “I apologize greatly, Toshihiro-sama, but the Montante famiglia had made their move far earlier than expected!”  

“But you let Boss’s condition slip your mind, didn’t you?! You didn’t leave a note behind to tell him or anything?!”  

“I really apologize, Toshihiro-sama, but—”  

“For Primo’s sake, you don’t even look sorry!”  

A slightly tanned hand from behind tapped Toshihiro’s shoulder, and another, calmer, male voice spoke. “Calm down, Toshi. It’s not Rin’s fault. The role of the Shadow is to eliminate Nari’s attackers which means it’s necessary to leave Nari’s side for a moment.”  

Moving his eyes, Toshihiro glared at the taller raven-haired, tan-skinned male figure. He was wearing a notable black-yellow visor that covered his eyes. Seeing that he was facing the other way, Toshihiro let out an irritated grunt. “Your head is facing the wrong way, you blindhole.”

Looking at the tanned male student, Rin asked. “How did it happen, Hizashi-sama….?”  

Hizashi lets out a sigh and turned his head to where Rin 'supposedly' was  and shook his head. “It was fine earlier... We were able to convince him you had gone out early to get him some ready-to-eat pudding from the convenience store to refill the ones in your house, but when we reached the school, he  probably assumed that you would be here first. Both Toshi and I had accompanied him while Yuri and Rei tried to distract him on his way to the auditorium. Unfortunately, Nari had overheard Fed’s conversation with Reborn-san on your whereabouts…. Which had led to him locking himself up in the cubicle.”

“Also, he was very angry when you weren’t there to eat breakfast together.” Sayuri sighed softly with guilt and worry on her lips. 

With her brow furrowed, Rin carefully spoke. “It makes more senses now that you had requested me to get hold of his favorite pudding, Reiko-sama….”  

Watching Reiko nodded in guilt, Rin looked down at the white plastic bag. She remembered the call she received right after her mission was completed, remembered clearly how the voice was worried, which got her curious.

However, the only thing Reiko told her was to get her Master’s favorite pudding before heading back to school to learn what was going on. 

Reiko jumped slightly at Toshihiro’s loud, abrupt scolding “You fool! Didn’t you leave him a note or something?!!”

“Y-Yes, I did, Toshihiro-sama… B-But—!”

Hizashi quickly intervened between the two, effectively cutting them off as he reminded them of their purpose. “Enough, Toshi! There are only 10 minutes left before the opening ceremony starts. Rin, can you do it?”

As he turned his head towards her, the Shadow gave a firm nod before approaching to the door; not before Toshihiro let out an annoyed grunt at Hizashi’s decision to rely on Rin for help. Once close enough, Rin knocked on the door twice and said “Fedele-sama, it’s me, Rin. Could you please open the door?”

A few moments of silence later, a man with short crimson hair opened the door and stared right at the Shadow with blank red eyes. He nodded and replied monotonously "Ienari-sama wishes to see you, Rin-sama."

With another nod from her, Fedele closed the door after she entered. Leaving the group behind, Toshihiro who had all the been while glaring at Rin looked away in annoyance "Tch... This better work. We'll be killed if we're late."

Noticing the hidden fear in his voice, Sayuri reassured him. "It'll be fine, Toshihiro-san. Not only is Rin-san  Ienari-san's Shadow, but Rin-san is also Ienari-san's older 'brother' too." A complicated role as it contradicted with Rin’s true gender.  
  


**_ End of Part III _ **


	5. Arc I: Target I part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by 383BooksFictionally of Fanfiction.net

#  Target I: First Opening of Troubles

##  Part IV

"Ienari-sama is in the very last cubicle, Rin-sama."

Nodding at Fedele’s whisper, Rin quietly moved towards the cubicle and knocked on the door gently. “Sawada-sama, it’s me.”

Seconds of waiting, no reply of her Master’s voice came out from the cubicle. Swallowing the saliva down to her dry throat, Rin continued with a softer tone cautiously “Are you alright?”

Though silence was the reply, Rin could tell Ienari had heard her by the slight movement he made, probably shifting his position a little.

Taking it a sign that it was alright, Rin continued. "I... I apologized for not eating breakfast with you, Sawada-sama. Do you remember yesterday evening when Nana-sama had noticed that your favorite pudding cups had run out?

“I  apologize for not telling you my whereabouts early in the morning, but, I had gone to the 24/7 convenience store to get them and planned to return once I'd bought it. At that time, Reborn-sama had called me to say he needed help in unpacking his suitcase at his apartment. That's why... Sawada-sama...? Won't you please come out...?"

Waiting for her Master to reply, tense silence grew into the atmosphere. A long tense minute for Rin where the next reply would either be a tantrum via a loud shout or her Master would burst into tears.

Fortunately, her Master’s voice had a let out a stubborn annoyed reply instead " Don't want to...."

At the child-like yet deep-toned reply, Rin would have retorted, but to heard her Master's voice, now filled with worry, continued. "Nii-chan.... Nii-chan is always like that.... Nii-chan never tells me where Nii-chan is going...

“When I woke up and found Nii-chan wasn’t with me, I thought Nii-chan had gone somewhere again and never came back. I got scared. What if one day Nii-chan never came back and left me all alone...... I don't want that, Nii-chan....."

"Sawada-sama...."

Behind the door was the true heir of the Vongola title: Undicesimo Sawada Ienari. Sawada Ienari who was not only her adoptive younger brother but also her Master and Savior. Six years ago, Ienari had not only give her the  name 'Rin'. He had also taken her into the Sawada Household after saving her life.

His parents, the Vongola Decimo and his wife Sasagawa Kyoko, had taken and accepted her into their family despite having no knowledge of who she really was or where she came from.

Because of this act of kindness, Rin had wanted to pay it back by becoming Ienari's Shadow, to serve and protect him for all her life.

However, peace didn't last long when an unexpected attack came upon the Vongola Famiglia six years ago. On that 'dark, fateful day', not were only many lives lost. Ienari was taken away from his family by the attackers.

A span of months passed, and Rin had searched for and killed anyone who had helped or obstructed her search for her Master. She eventually found her savior in a Mafioso Famiglia as an experimental subject among many other kidnapped children and rescued him at the near destruction of his kidnapper's famiglia.

Though her Master had returned , all of his memories was lost, excepting the  small pieces of time he had spent with his servant and 'older brother'; the knowledge that Rin was a girl was completely gone.

This lack of knowledge had made Rin dress through the years as a boy, to not only fit the role as his Shadow but to prevent the horrible shock of learning that his older brother was truly a girl; or worse, as Reborn described, of her being a 'cross-dresser'.

Also,  Ienari hiding in the cubicle had no knowledge that he was enrolled into a school of Mafioso, Or even, the knowledge that his father was the Boss of the strongest famiglia that rules over of all mafioso famiglia.

It was understandable that Ienari would be uncomfortable and even afraid of his lost past. And to him, Rin was the source that he could feel relief and safety from in this unknown world.

As such, she and her group of friends, who were none other than his chosen Guardians, had come to Japan with him to study together.

Despite coming with him as his Shadow, he still saw her as his older brother who came with him to go to school together. Rin remembered how excited and happy Ienari was when he learned from his father that she was coming with him.

Therefore, as both Shadow and older brother, Rin cleared her throat firmly as she promised with a bow. "Sawada-sama. I, your Older Brother and Shadow, promise to you that no matter where I am to go, I'll always report to you and promise to return back to your side no matter what happens." Another moment of silence later, the door before her clicked and revealed a large figure who immediately glomped onto her tightly with affection.

Said figure had notable light-brown spiky hair and wore the exact same male uniform as her. The uniform consisted of a grey long-sleeve shirt, black formal vest and pants, white loose tie and black fingerless gloves.

Looking at her with cheerful orange orbs, Ienari chirped in his usual child-like cheery voice "Un~! But Nii-chan must also promise me that we'll go to that new café after the ceremony! After all, we're lovers as well!"

With a sigh from his 'older brother', Ienari continued to hug and snuggle to show his usual affection for her. Of course, as she remembered, not only were his memories lost. But also Ienari's personality had changed from the behavior earlier of his younger self.

He was now a hyperactive and cheerful person who behaved very much like a 6-year-old brat -- as Reborn had told her with hints of annoyance.

With this new personality and no memories of the past, Ienari constantly proclaimed that Rin was his lover despite the irony both are 'males' and siblings. With Ienari finally out of the cubicle, she could only hope she made it on time for next job.  
  


**_ End of Part IV _ **


	6. Arc I: Target I part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by 383BooksFictionally of Fanfiction.net

** Target I: First Opening of Troubles **

** Part V **

In a standalone four-storey building, 20,000 seats in the auditorium were filled by students and staff members. The students were all divided into the two types of courses known as the Arcobaleno course and the Neutral Course.

The Arcobaleno course was divided into 7 different courses, and categorized under the Dying Will Flames of the Sky that match the color of the flames on the student's uniform shirt. The Neutral Course only had one, which easily made them stand out, wearing the color grey as their uniform shirt.

Parting ways again, Rin went to the backstage, while the rest went sitting with the audience. It wasn't an easy task considering Ienari’s childish stubbornness of wanting to be by her side.

Worrying that Ienari was about to lock himself up once more, Sayuri was able to convince him to come with them by telling him that his 'Nii-chan' was going up on stage to give a speech for the ceremony. Upon hearing that, she could see how his mood instantly changed to excited anticipation and wished her good luck before going with them  

Rin peeped from the backstage, searching for her Master's location with his guardians. She soon looked at the sight of Ienari delightfully eating the pudding she bought with that bright happy face of his. The guardians were attentively watching their Boss, monitoring his well-being and waiting for the ceremony to start.

Moving her head back behind the curtains, Rin  heaved out a pent-up sigh of relief caused by the unnecessary worries “Thank goodness, Sawada-sama is sitting with Sayuri-sama, Reiko-sama and Toshihiro-sama..... Now for the speech— K-Kyah—!”  

Rin yelped out in surprise and quickly covered her mouth shut as there was a sudden touch of her shoulder from behind.

Before she fell backward to the ground, a pair of hands caught her gently and said “Watch out....”  

Followed by a masculine, familiar chuckle and speech in a gentle yet Chinese-accented tone “I cannot believe I scared you. I’m very sorry about that, Rin.” She turned her head to see the gentle reddish-brown orbs staring at her.

As he removed his hand, Rin pouted slightly at the raven-haired male’s actions. She got back up with his help and sighed. “Please don’t do that again, Fengyun-sama-senpai.”  

Watching him chuckle amusedly made her sigh exasperatedly. Fengyun, a Neutral course student like her and current Student Council President of Namimori Mafia Academy was her childhood friend too.

The first time she met him was when Reborn had brought her to Fon for close-combat training. It was there she met Fengyun who was already a student of Fon. Rin remembered her first impression of him was how similar he and Fon were.

Both were gentle and kind, rarely losing their calmness no matter what situation they were facing, And, other than Decimo, his guardians, and Ienari's guardians, Fengyun was one of the people who knew her true gender and role within the Vongola Famiglia.

With an apologetic smile, Fengyun softly chuckled at her and reminded her “It is alright to address me like you used to, Rin. But....” He gives a quick glance around the area before looking back at his younger childhood friend.

With one of the eyebrows now raised intriguingly, Fengyun inquired “What are you doing here in the backstage, Rin? Unless, you are the first-year representative—”  

“N-No! Well, my Master, Sawada-sama was supposed to be the one giving the speech, but I’m taking his place instead.” Rin quickly corrected, shaking her head a few times to deny her close friend’s words.  

“...As his ‘Shadow’, yes?”  

Rin nodded back, and answered “Yes, as is the duty of his Shadow, Yun-kun.”  

“I see..... However–” Fengyun approached  his childhood friend. He raised his hand to gently pat her on the head and assured “You should not worry too much. I am sure that you would be able to make him pleased and proud.”  

A small, gentle smile, one of the rare deviations Rin could display from her emotionless nature, appeared. “Yes, that’s what I intend to do as his Shadow, Yun-kun.”  

“That is good, Rin.” Fengyun smiled.  

“What about you, Yun-kun? Are you prepared for your speech?” asked Rin.  

Fengyun raises his left hand, and pointed with his index finger at his temple and replied “I have memorized everything I need, Rin.”  

That’s like Yun-kun.... – Rin mentally noted. Her friend wasn’t a Student Council President in title alone. She smiled slightly and spoke. “As expected of you–”  

“Next, the reply address from the freshmen! The representative of the freshmen, Sawada Ienari!” As the Vice Chairman announced, loud and excited roars of clapping hands echoed in/through the auditorium.  

The Vongola famiglia may be well-known throughout the world, but the clapping sounds defined how every mafioso was waiting for that one moment: The moment to see the ‘face' of the next Vongola Heir and her Master, Sawada Ienari.  

She felt a hand gently pat on her shoulder and heard a soft whisper trying to ease her nerves “Relax and you will be fine, Rin....”  

“Un, thank you for the kind words, Yun-kun....” Rin gave a small appreciative smile to her childhood friend, who reciprocated with a smile of his own. She looked back forward and walked calmly out onto the stage.  

As Ienari's Shadow, she needed to act as him in public appearances. She acted as a decoy and protected her Master from the attackers who tried to take his life, destroying every single threat against him and his famiglia.

'The role of the Shadow is to nullify all internal chaos from the Seven flames. Accept and relinquish every darkness of the Sky to maintain neutral peace and harmony as the Other Sky.' – that was what Decimo-sama had told her before she left for Japan with everyone.

And now acting as 'Ienari', it was both her job to maintain a good relationship between her Master and his guardians, and also to maintain the peaceful relationship which would be formed with other bosses in the future.

**_xxx_ **

Walking right to the stand on the stage fearlessly, Rin spoke in a composed and calm tone “On this good and eventful day... I, representing the freshmen, am proud to be a mafioso of the Namimori Mafia Academy. This is the land where my father, the Vongola Decimo, was born in.”

“In the Will of Vongola Primo that I've inherited, we Mafioso will unite together as one Famiglia, not just limited in our time as fellow schoolmates. But as a true one mafioso that follows the example of Vongola Primo—!”  

“You’re no Vongola 11th! You’re just a Zero who is insolent to speak of the Vongola’s name with pride!!” A voice echoed out accusingly at Rin, gasps and whispers soon begin to arise among the audience.  

“That uniform and that shirt....! It’s gray!! He is someone from the Zero course!!!”  

“But why would a Zero course be up on the stage instead.....?”  

“I’ve seen him around..... That guy is nothing but the Vongola 11th’s Shadow, a useless one that is!”  

“You mean he’s the shadow that has been escalating around?! Why did the Vongola Undicesimo would pick someone like him?!”

“That man must weasel his way to get that position, by having himself adopted by the Decimo’s family!”

“That’s right! I even heard that man was brought into the family by the Undicesimo himself after saving his life… But who knows, this bastard could be the one that endanger our Undicesimo in the first place!!”  

Loud angry murmurs and whisper were escalating at a fast rate from the students, especially those who were from the Arcobaleno Courses. The students yelled in disagreement and voicing out their disgust at the said person on the stage.

Right at the back where the Neutral Course gathered together, Reiko glanced around nervously at the uproar in the auditorium. Naturally knowing this would displease her Boss as it's a sign that disrespected the peace he and his father wanted.  

“Tch, noisy bastards.....” grunted Toshihiro.  

Sayuri sighed worriedly “Foolish people whose heart has shadowed with pride..... I only hope nothing would bring harm to Ienari-san..... Especially Rin-san, himself.”  

“But.... We’re not allowed to interfere with his duties too....” reminded Reiko.  

Sighing with acknowledgment, the only thing left to worry about now is their amnesiac boss. Toshihiro shook his head and said “Boss, it would be best if you just sit here—!”  

Turning his head to look at the seat beside him, their said Boss was no longer in his seat. Or to be exact, when or where did he disappear to?!  

 “H-He’s gone?!”  

“E-Eh....?” Sayuri and Reiko were both alert by Toshihiro’s voice, begin scanning around for their Boss.

The Auditorium was, even so, too big for them to actually know where their Boss be. A realization hits in Sayuri’s mind as she mutters “Unless.....”  

“O-Over there, Yuri-san, Toshi-kun...!” said Reiko, pointing ahead to where Rin was standing at: The Stage.

Watching through the backstage, Fengyun's eyes had narrowed coldly at the defiance against the school rules of disrupting a speech. Not only that as the uproar escalated, he could hear how verbally threats were thrown to his childhood friend.

Before he could move out, Fengyun had noticed a figure had immediately swiftly moved passed him—

**_ End of Part V _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than usual, to make up for not updating for one whole year OTL
> 
> Thank you everyone who read, fave and even followed this story! \\(^o^)/  
> I really appreciate you guys for following this story despite the slow release and pace of it  
> Thank you all once again, I hope this chapter had made you guys enjoyed the story :D


	7. Arc I: Target I Part VI (END)

** Target I: First Opening of Troubles **

** Part VI **

At the stage, Rin had remained completely neutral with no concern at the chaos happening. She silently examined the crowd jeering at her; shaking her head as she thought to herself ‘A Zero.... A truth that can’t be denied....’

The Neutral Course in the Mafia Academy was also known as, a 'Zero'. It's a course of students wearing gray shirt and attire resembling the role of mafiaso men-in-black or servant in a famigila.

Compared to the Neutral course, the Arcobaleno course was a group of students entitled to receive coaching and guidance in the practice of using Dying Will Flames. As the Arcobaleno Course was divided based on the seven flames, the students were also divided based on the flame they had through entrance exam.

The Sky course, a course naturally specialized in training and grooming young mafiaso heirs and heiress into the next Boss of their family.

The Guardian course consists of the six other flames of the Sky: Storm, Sun, Lightning, Mist, and Cloud. The student in this course were trained in combat and to become future guardians for their respected Boss, to protect and in helping in achieving their famigila's goals.

However for some special cases, there were students who were unable to use or even ignite Dying Will flame through the rings. The possible cases of such are either trauma, accident, or in Rin's own case, she was just unable to ignite Dying Will Flame and had to resort to other means.

Because these group of students was unable to ignite their resolve, the academy wasn't able to classify them and hence, were placed under the Neutral course. Due to the inability, many mafiaso Bosses and guardians had considered them useless in supporting for combat.

However to them, they believed that Neutral course student was meant to be used for sacrifice to protect their Bosses in crisis. It was something useful that many students of this course had resigned to...  

As such to Rin who remembered this information, merely thought to herself ‘Something trivial as that does not matter to me. Because, all I ever want to do was only to repay Sawada-sama’s kindness 6 years ago. That’s why, I…!’

Shaking her head firmly, Rin cleared her throat. And, with a deep breath, she spoke out resolutely. “Everyone, this is all a misunderstanding. The son of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, and the next Vongola Undicesimo is me! I ‘am’ Sawada Ienari!”

From the last word she said, silence grew among the crowd. Rin’s expression now turned to a confused and rather curious one. The audience had shared only one expression reflected back at her: a total complete disbelief.

Even at the far back of audience, Toshihiro slammed his hand against his face rather hard. There’s a limit to foolishness, especially being his Boss’s Shadow! Sayuri merely let out a nervous chuckle at Rin’s proclamation. The worries of their missing Boss, dissipated at that moment temporarily.

A second later, the noise level in the auditorium skyrocketed up twice than before. Burst of angry yell and scream hurled against the Shadow, words like: “Don’t you bullshit us!”, “How dare you take the name of our next leader, scum!” and ”Know your place and rot in hell!!”

Yet amongst the shouting, Rin was ever calm and even still remained confused. Where did it went wrong? Exuding out a charismatic calm aura? Check. A face to show determination that matches Dying Will of an Vongola Undicesimo? Check.

Speak like a true mafiaso Boss that leads all other Mafiaso Famigila? Check. She had followed everything in that mental checklist when she had undergone training to be Ienari’s Shadow. Where could she have gone wrong?

Perhaps, another try or two should be able to discern out what had went wrong. Just as she was about to spoke out once more—

 “Nii-chan~!!” A familiar cheery voice from the back glomped onto her, snuggling his cheek on the soft reddish-brown hair said. “I found Nii-chan at last~!”  

A quick swing to the back, Rin’s blue orbs widened with surprise. Seeing Ienari delighted cheery face, the Shadow stammered. “S-S-S-Sawada-sama, w-w-why are you here?!”  

Looking back and forth at the audience and to his Master, Rin could see clearly that Sayuri and Reiko were showing an apologetic look on their faces. Toshihiro had slouched with his hand doing a facepalm of chagrin yet again.

She could sympathize how they felt when trying to get, and making sure that Ienari would stay in his seat.....

**_xxx_ **

“.......... You're related by blood, no?” Fedele asked blankly, on the other hand, sitting beside Hizashi among the Second-year Arcobaleno course students. With an emotionless expression on his face, while watching his Boss still showing his affection to the smaller Shadow.  

Hizashi replied while trying to comprehend as what he heard. “A-Ah..... From what Ji-san has said... Nari had Ji-san’s father cheerful personality and Oyaji’s enthusiastic personality, Fed.”  

**_xxx_ **

Back at the stage, Ienari hugged around Rin’s neck tightly and pouted with a child-like annoyed expression “Really! Why didn't you bring me, your lover, up on the stage?! You're such a biiiiiig meanie, Nii-chan~!”  

“W-Well, you shouldn’t be up here at all! So wouldn’t you please--?!”  

“That Shadow, did he just call that guy ‘Sawada’....? ‘Sawada’ as in Sawada Tsunayoshi’s son?!”  

One of the students among the audience voiced out in surprise, turning the furious atmosphere to a shock filled with surprises at the stranger latching on Rin.  

“That trademark hairstyle, no doubt he’s the real deal!”  

“Eh?! Really?!”  

“T-That’s the real Undicesimo....?!”

“T-This is the first he had made a public appearance… A-And, even right before our very eyes now!!”

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah, every single parties and meetings… Only that vermin Shadow appeared, but this is the first that our real leader showed up….!”  

Though, it was a tiny positive manner that there were no angry audiences. But, how is she going to deal with the fact that the hidden existence of the true Vongola Undicesimo has been known? Before coming here, she's given the order to remain under the alias as ‘Sawada Ienari’.

Most, and even herself admittedly, expected it would fail, considering the fact that she can’t ignite Dying Will flame, to be in the Neutral Course. And mostly..... Both Ienari and Rin had nothing in common of their personality and appearances at all!

But on more important matters now... Rin, who was scanning the area swiftly for quick reading of the audience’s body language, muttered to herself “This is really bad....”  

Looking back at her Master with a slightly grim expression, Rin spoke “Sawada-sama, please get back to your seat right now. I'll be with you once I’m done here, that’s why—!”  

“Nii-chan, I want to give a speech as well~!” said Ienari, ignoring as he cut off the words of his Shadow and cleared his throat loudly to grab hold of the audience’s attention.  

“Wait! H-Hold on, Sawada-sama—!”  

“Ahem....!” Ienari smiled his cheery happy-go-lucky smile and shouted with his childlike playful voice loudly. “Good Morning everyone in Namimori~!”

“You know what? Instead of the usual stiff and old-fashioned speech, I want to make this personally clear to everyone~!”  

“This better be sensible.....!” groaned Toshihiro.  

Small nervous smile displayed on Reiko’s face, as she reassured. “I-It would be okay, I-I’m sure if it's I-Ienari-san he would—”  

Oh, how wrong could she really be.... Hoping that their Boss would actually followed and obeyed the custom is the last thing that could be anyone’s mind.

For that, Sawada Ienari was a man that can be nearly comparable to a Cloud Flame instead of a Sky Flame. Doing things that he wanted without being bound down by others or, he’s just really an unpredictable person.  

A dark deathly smile matched the shadowed upper half of his face; give a dark malicious glow of his orange orbs. The murderous aura from him contradicts his usual cheery child-like voice “Nii-chan, my adorable precious Rin-chan, here belongs to me and me alone~”

“I’ll not give Nii-chan up to anyone of you. So if anyone dares to lay a finger on my lover, I’ll make sure that you and I will have a personal ‘One. To. One. Chat.’ Right, everyone~?!”  

Once done, Ienari focused back onto his Rin without a care of what would happen next. Glomping back and snuggled like a puppy who yearns for his Master’s affection.

However, the rest stunned with shock at the said person’s speech, face written with purely horrified expression. They understood the message so clearly that they themselves could already feel the death sentence hanging above their head.  

Toshihiro’s soul had appeared out from his mouth with foam that escaped along out of frightened fear. Sayuri had blue lines appeared with black gloomy clouds over her head muttered to herself. “I guess we owe an explanation to Reborn-san.....”

Reiko, who heard Sayuri’s gloomy mutter, nodded in agreement with pure silence, face paled with dreaded horror of the punishment that's to come.  

Hizashi had his mouth dropped wide open with the shock of hearing his younger cousin’s declaration. Fedele remained in pure silence as he truly had not a single comment of his Boss as ever always.

Meanwhile at the left end of the stage, the Navy-blue haired woman who was sitting beside Reborn, asked in a deadpan tone. “That brat..... He is Sawada’s son...... Right.....?”  

“Who knows, he may as well be the son of Satan’s instead, Lal.” replied Reborn whose face was nothing but expressionless all over his face; having the fact that he’s used to seeing it...

And the fact, Rin and everyone were going to get it from him for revealing Ienari's existence to the entire cohorts of students and teachers from different mafiaso famigila.

 

**_Part VI end_**  
**_Target I end_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end of the first chapter of the first Arc.
> 
> It had taken a long time, but here's finally the last part of Target I  
> If you guys had noticed or not, this chapter and subsequent ones are not beta-read ^^;  
> I won't go into details as why they are not, but thank you for reading this far!
> 
> In the mean time, I'm reworking the biography of each OC.  
> They'll all be posted on my Deviantart so take a look there to find out more!


	8. Arc I: Target II part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR belongs to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

** Target II: Meetings of Unforeseen **

** Part I **

Reborn's stern voice scolded the guardians. "What is the most important thing... The Vongola Decimo told all of you, before coming to Namimori?"  

With black orbs that matches the same expression of his tone, their head bowed downwards in guilt. 

Sayuri and Reiko sat onto the bench together in silence. 

On the other hand, Toshihiro and Hizashi sat on the ground in a Seiza position. 

The four replied with their voices in synch. "To not show our Boss's existence to every Mafiaso famigila..."

_WHACK!_

A swollen lump appeared on Toshihiro's head, winced at the pain. Reborn holding a green mallet in his hand continued. "And, what'd everyone of you do?"

"Revealing Ienari's existence to every single Mafiaso famigila...."

_WHACK!_

Another swollen lump appeared on Hizashi's head, Reborn added. "Last, why did it happened?"

"We didn't keep an eye on our Boss, even when he is sitting right beside us..."

_WHACK! WHACK!_

With another hit above on Toshihiro and Hizashi’s heads, Reborn let out an irritated sigh. He turned to glance at where Rin and Fedele was. Both excluded from his scolding, to deal with the culprit of the chaos....

**_******_ **

_KA-POW! BAM!_

Two swollen lumps swelled one another on Ienari’s head, Rin continued to scold. “Are you understanding this at all, are you?! Sawada-sama, I understand that you love and care your family very much....”

Let out a deep breath, Rin then growled. “But, by claiming your older brother is your lover...?! How many times do I have to tell you we’re both siblings.... And, I'm your Shadow, Sawada-sama?!!”

“It's 'adoptive' older brother, Rin-sama.” Fedele corrected her sentence. Likewise, with the two, Fedele had his own swollen lump on his head from Reborn. A punishment for not even trying to stop his Boss from going up the stage and created the chaos.

Despite that, Rin's anger yet to subside but only to grow further. “Yes, Fedele-sama... But... It doesn't give him the reason to declare to the entire school into that chaos!”

Ienari rubbed his head to soothe the pain he got from Rin. Yet, he was giving a wide grin of pride without guilt and answered. “But it IS the truth, Nii-chan! Nii-chan always told me to share things that are truthful. So, it IS truthful that Nii-chan is my lover~!”

_WHACK!_

Another swollen lump swelled right above the second lump. Fedele heaved a deep sigh of fatigue and glanced at where Sayuri and the rest are.

The second after Ienari made that declaration, a dreadful silence came first. 

Followed on, the loudest uproar of appalled created within the entire cohorts of students, even the faculty staff were horrified at that declaration.

The now-known true existence of the Undicesimo proclaimed possessively that, his Shadow was his lover. 

The proclamation that the next heir of the strongest mafioso famigila was in a forbidden love with his 'male' Shadow or, his older brother.

Gossips and murmurs gone even more ballistic than before, it was then.... Fengyun stepped in and used his role as the President to silence everyone for disrupting the speech.

There were some who tried to defy, but his cold glare made them swallow it in fear. It was then Rin noticed the silent signal from Reborn within the audience. He ordered her to bring Ienari and everyone to the courtyard as a chance to flee from the chaos.

She regrouped with the guardians and headed off to the designated place as quick as possible. 

The meeting being gathered was for them to receive the harsh lecture for failing to do their job on keeping Ienari's existence hidden to the world....

With the 10 minutes of harsh lecture ended, Reborn shook his head and sternly reminded. “Now he’s known to the world, do not fail your role as his guardians to protect him with your life, are we clear?”

As the four other guardians stood up from their respective position, they bowed and replied in unison. “Yes, Reborn-san....!”

“Make sure he isn’t late for his first lesson. I’ll see all of you at lunch break tomorrow.” Gave one last reminder, Reborn turned around and walks off back into the building.

Heaved out a quiet breath of relief, the four relaxed from their position. The tense and grim atmosphere they had dealt taught them one thing. Never ever to anger the strongest ex-Arcobaleno Hitman... Unless you intended to have your death wish delivered.

As they stood up, Rin had walked towards them and bowed. “I apologize for what had happened back there, everyone....”

Sayuri smiled a small smile, assured. “No, it’s our fault too. We should have watched him more carefully, Rin-san.”

“Then again....” Approached to where Rin was, Hizashi patted her head lightly a few times and said. “Only you can control his behavior, Rin. He only listens to you without trying to talk back at any of us.”

“What can we say....? You are his ‘older brother’. As much as he's the next in-line to lead Vongola...” Toshihiro let out an annoyed sigh, he added. “Our Boss still needs you to be by his side.”

“I think you meant his ‘Shadow’, Toshihiro-sama?”

“O-Of course! I meant that, you fool!” growled Toshihiro.

“But.... Bossu still have no idea where is....” Reiko noted. Everyone looked over to where Ienari was. While Fedele was tending those lumps on his Boss’s head, Ienari was looking away with his mouth forming a childish pout.

Turned back, Toshihiro slammed his fist to his palm and declared. “I suggest we tell to him straight in the face since everyone knows he's the next Vongola Undicesimo!”

“That’s what Decimo-san had forbidden us to, Toshihiro-san. He doesn't wish his son to involve deeply into the mafia. Unless, he was sure that his son could handle the truth without being affected by what had happened 6 years ago...” reminded Sayuri.

“But, it won’t be that bad as Ji-san have expected, look at how excited is my cousin today!” assured Hizashi.

Deadpan expression appeared on Toshihiro’s face, that’s no way to say it's ‘not that bad'. Especially after the chaos that had happened earlier, he corrected. “You mean being overly excited where he walked up the stage like a Boss and declared what he wants to say without other's concern?”

“Bossu is the next Boss of the Vongola famigila, Toshi-kun.” replied Reiko.

“And his father is the current Boss, the Vongola Decimo, so it means he could do anything he wants.” said Sayuri.

Rin squinted her eyes and spoke. “That’s what I’ve thought so too, Sayuri-sama. Sawada-sama is unpredictable in personality and actions wise, and no one knows what will he do.... If that incident—!”

A few pats on her head cut off her words, Rin glanced to see Hizashi’s hand above her head with his head facing at her. He said in an assured tone. “Calm down, Rin. It won’t ever happen again, this time; we’ll make sure of it!”

“Don’t think you’re the only one who will do the protecting here, you fool! Tch, a servant like you should've remembered well it's our job to protect our Boss!” Toshihiro reprimanded with a scoff.

Reiko nodded and said. “Believe in us, Rin-chan....”

“That’s why–” Before she could finish, Sayuri heard sounds of footsteps were approaching them had stopped at a distance. She turned to her back and muttered in surprise. “Eh....?”

** _Part I end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of the first arc!
> 
> Bio of my OCs are up in my deviantart at Kazushin14  
> Feel free to take a look to learn more about them :D


	9. Arc I: Target II part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note at the end
> 
> KHR belongs to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception OCs belongs to me

** Target II: Meetings of Unforeseen **

** Part II **

“What’s the matter, Sayuri-sama?” Turning behind as she asked, Rin noticed a familiar standing there with the ever-know gentle smile on his face.

Approached over, Rin called out to acknowledge the said figure’s presence. “Yun-kun!”

Upon hearing Sayuri’s surprised voice, the guardians showed, and some shared the same expression of surprise as the Rain guardian did. Toshihiro’s jaw dropped at the gentle smile that Rin’s childhood friend on his lips.

“Rin, I have been looking for you.” smiled Fengyun.

“Is there something wrong?” asked Rin.

Shook his head, Fengyun spoke in a complimented tone. “I want to say... It was an excellent, splendid speech you have given, Rin.”

“N-No... I-It wasn't at all, Yun-kun...”

As he saw the Shadow’s humble side, Fengyun recited her earlier speech she made on the stage. “‘In the Will of Vongola Primo that I have inherited, we Mafioso will unite as one Famigila.’” 

“‘Not just limited in our time as a fellow schoolmate.’. I would never expect less from the Vongola Famigila that wishes to pursue....” A gentle chuckle escaped from Fengyun's lips. 

Fengyun give a few pats on Rin’s head and said. “It was a much excellent job than mine, Rin.”

“Y-Yun-kun....”

“Niiiiiii-chan~!” Ienari’s voice from the back squealed. He glomped onto her by the neck, said. “I’m bored, play with me~”

“S-Sawada-sama! I-It’s not polite to interrupt when someone is talking to others....!” chided Rin, glancing to Ienari’s orange eyes looking at her.

“Heh~?” Faced ahead, Ienari blinked his eyes once to look at the said figure with a blank yet probably curious expression on his face. 

Fengyun returned with an impassive face staring right at Ienari.

As she looked at the two, Rin cleared her throat and said. “This is the first time you’ve met each other.... Yun-kun, this is my Master, and the Vongola Decimo-sama’s son: Sawada Ienari-sama. Sawada-sama, Yun-kun is my friend, and he is the current student council president.”

“Hm.... And, your adoptive younger brother too.....?” Fengyun inquired of what the Shadow left out from her words.

“You could count that too.....”

Soft ‘hmm’ hummed from Fengyun’s lips, glancing back and forth between the two unlike looking and behavior 'brothers'.

He showed a polite and professional smile and introduced. “I see then…. It is a pleasure to meet you, Undicesimo-sama.” Fengyun stretched his hand out as a gesture to make acquaintances.

To the surprise of Rin and greater shock to the guardians, Ienari turned his head away with an annoyed pout on his face. Rin scolded. “S-Sawada-sama, you mustn’t be rude when someone is introducing themselves!”

“I don’t like him, Nii-chan! I hate him! He's the big meanie who told everyone my speech is a lie, Nii-chan!!” Ienari retorted while pouted, remembered those exact words Fengyun had said back there.

It's always like this as she remembered, if anyone had made him angry and upset. He would complained to her at the end he didn't like the said person for upsetting him.

Then again, it's obvious. She noticed Ienari's face turned annoyed the moment Fengyun had stood on the stage. He declared Ienari's speech was nothing more to show his familial love to his older brother.... Rin let out a soft sigh and said. “Well....” 

She looked back to the front at Fengyun and bowed her head. “I apologize that my Master is uncomfortable with meeting strangers; I'll take it in his stead.” Rin stretched her hand out in same reciprocating manner as Fengyun did.

Fengyun shook his head and smiled. “It is all right, very much understandable, Rin.”

Once more, he introduced himself. “My name is Fengyun; I am a second year Neutral Course student and the current student council president. It is a pleasure to meet you—”

As he was to stretch it forward to take hold of Rin’s hand....

A bigger hand than Rin’s from behind her, grabbed hold of Fengyun’s with a forceful yet harsh grip—unknown to Rin. 

A wide mocking yet polite smile appeared on Ienari’s face while radiating murderous aura. Ienari cheerfully replied in his own way. “Sawada Ienari, first year Sky Course student and Rin-chan’s cute and lovable ‘lover’." 

As each word escaped from his lips, the tone grew unknowingly menacing. "This lover here loves Rin-chan. He loves Rin-chan more than ‘anything’ and ‘anyone’ else in the world~ Incidentally, this lover too ‘devoted his life’ to Rin-chan from the day he was ‘born’.....”

“One teeny tiny little move to lay on ‘my’ Rin-chan. You’ll never be able to see Rin-chan again ne, ‘Kaichou-senpai’~?!” The grip of his hold turned even tighter intending to break the palm of Fengyun’s.

Fengyun remained composed and calm, yet his smile too turned freezing and dark. Radiating the same murderous aura back, he noted. “I will take that into consideration well, ‘Otouto-kun’. However, I am sure that ‘Rin’ here is a dear friend of ‘mine’.”

“Unlike ‘someone’ using ‘pure’ intentions to take advantage of ‘my Rin’s’ kindness...." Fengyun's smile grew wider at Ienari's now darker glare to him. 

Without wasting a beat, Fengyun spoke as though he was giving a declaration to him. "I, too, will see to make sure that said person won't even be standing to get close to Rin, 'Otouto-kun'.”

“Um..... I-Is everything all right both of you.....?” Rin who was embraced by one of Ienari’s arm, felt intimidated between the two. Stared at both back and forth, she remained oblivious to whatever they were implying.

“It was what I expected....” Sayuri sighed, looking at the scene before them.

Reiko asked quietly. “B-But is it really alright.....?”

“If we go in there, it’s like crossing over to the afterlife!” retorted Toshihiro.

Hizashi interjected. “What'd you mean afterlife?! Look how they're bonding close now?!”

“That’s the last thing I want to hear from you, you blind hole!!” yelled Toshihiro.

“Shameless Boss meets his rival in love.” Fedele commented to himself in a blunt voice. 

Among the guardians, he's the only one to stay calm at murderous intention brewing between the two.

_DING DONG!_

First day classes begun for senior year students. Freshmen were to return home for the day, since their lesson began tomorrow. The admission department still finishing remaining paperworks from the entrance exam.

“Looks like the lesson is starting....” Fengyun faced his head towards Rin and smiled. “I hope you will have a good time in your classes tomorrow, Rin.”

“You too, Yun-kun.” Rin replied with a small smile on her lips.

“I will see you tomorrow then, Rin.” Fengyun raised his hand to give a few pats on Rin’s head. As he was patting, he received a hard slap on his hand by Ienari. The slap that warned him to keeps his hands away from her.

As Ienari gave a vicious glare, Fengyun glared back coldly at him for a while. His expression then turned to a neutral stoic expression on his face and left for his class.

Watching as Fengyun walked away, Ienari stuck his tongue out as though he had won, declared. “That's what you get for touching my Rin—!”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to be rude with others, Sawada-sama?!” Rin growled fiercely. She spun around right after Fengyun had left quite a distance. Raised her hand up, she pulled her Master’s cheek in annoyance as a punishment.

“It’s also Nii-chan’s fault that Nii-chan ignored me and went to talk to him~!” whined Ienari.

“He’s my childhood friend and you need to stop behaving like a child, Sawada-sama!” retorted Rin.

“No way!” Ienari pulled and hugged Rin by her waist and declared with an annoyed pout. “If I do that, Nii-chan would leave me alone, I don’t want that!”

“Sawada-sama—!!”

“A-Anyway!” Hizashi cleared his throat to interrupt breaking the heated tension of his two younger cousins. He turned his head towards Rin and asked. “H-How did you and the Council President met, Rin?”

“I... I met him during training classes with Fon-sama-shishou when Reborn-sama first brought me to train my physical combat, Hizashi-sama.” Rin replied with all honesty. Though, having a curiosity to wonder why Hizashi asked such a question.

“I.... I see....” Hizashi hesitated, then mumbling himself of incoherent words that couldn't understand.

Or maybe, it was just out of the simple wish to please his curiosity. Toshihiro yawned loudly and stretched his arms. “Man, I'm tired... Can't wait to return home from this chaos...”

“Even when you did nothing at all.” pointed out Fedele.

“What did you say?!”

“U-Um, a new café shop that just open, so....!” Reiko nervously spoke up to prevent another verbal argument between Fedele and Toshihiro.

Took notice of the underlying cue in Reiko’s words, Sayuri added. “Hm? Ah yes, that café.... Isn't it the place you wanted to go, Ienari-san...?”

“Un~! That's the place, Yuri-chan!” Ienari confirmed excitedly. 

Turned his head back to Rin and chirped cheerfully. “Can we go there today, Nii-chan?! I wanted to try their Honey Waffle, please, Nii-chan?! For me, Nii-chan!”

As the guardians know one thing that has never changed about their amnesiac boss, he’s a sweet tooth and often be excited of seeing one; even finishing all pudding cups Rin had just bought and craved for more.

But... Rin shook her head firmly. As much as she wanted to grant the promise, her Master's safety was her foremost priority. “Sawada-sama, you need to get back home as soon—!”

Glimmered sad teary eyes, check! Lips that curved up into a sad pout, check! T-This.... Ienari had used Rin’s biggest weakness against her: Puppy eyes. She shook her head, knowing her Master’s safety was her utmost priority and after today’s chaos.... She needed to work twice harder to protect her Master —

“Nii-chan, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee......! You promiiiisssssseeeeed!!”

........... A tea break shouldn’t hurt that much...... 

Rin sighed in resignation. “After we have eaten, we’ll go straight right back home. Also remember, you can’t eat too full otherwise you won’t have the appetite for dinner, Sawada-sama.”

“Wai~!” Ienari squealed with delight and snuggled against Rin’s cheek affectionately. 

He chirped out excitedly. “Thank you Nii-chan! Nii-chan is the best!”

Ienari pulled back and gave a quick peck on his Shadow’s cheek. On cue, red blush colored on Rin and Toshihiro for different reasons. 

While Toshihiro was getting all flustered, Rin was back with getting annoyed at Ienari’s ‘unnecessary’ behavior again.

Rin then said. “How many times.... Do I have to remind you.....? Please stop doing these sorts of action in the public, Sawada-sama!” 

Raised her fist up, she knocked Ienari’s head hard with a lump swelled back. Ienari showed an annoyed pout as he rubbed his head from the knock he got.

“Idiots....”

Toshihiro had his face covered with his palm to hide the growing blush on his face from the scene before them. Sayuri chuckles and mutters quietly enough for Reiko to hear. “Thank you, Rei-chan.... ~”

“N-No, I was about to mention it myself earlier too......” whispered Reiko.

As the group walked towards the exit of the school, two shadowy cloak figures were watching from a distance by hiding behind a wall. Gave each other a nod from their head, the pair moved back to their hiding as they disappeared with black flames engulfing them to nothingness.

**_ Part II End _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait as usual OTL
> 
> Here's the second part of second chapter XD  
> Everything here feels sort of familiar, isn't it?  
> Well, a little spoiler is there's not much change to the old one...
> 
> But! There's still certain changes in this chapter, so do keep reading to find out what it is XD


	10. Arc I: Target II part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note at the end
> 
> KHR character belongs to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

The café they went, was an Italian-Japanese café. They spend their time chatting of their awaiting school days and plans. Once they had finished their food and chat, they parted ways and it was evening by the time the Sawada siblings got home.

Greeted by Ienari’s grandparents, Nana and Iemitsu. Nana had told them both with a welcoming smile she was still preparing dinner. She requested them to change out of their school uniform so she could do her laundry later.

Rin then returned to her personal room at long last. After a long-tired day, from dealing with Ienari’s tantrum. And, the chaos happened in the opening ceremony by the same culprit. 

She took off her cat red-grey hoodie coat, her black school vest, white tie and her grey school shirt. As she removed the shirt, it showed her small chest bind with a white bandage. It was to guise as a male student as her Master's Shadow and 'older brother'.

Reached with her hand to the back of her hair beneath, she untied a hidden sky blue ribbon. It allowed the hidden long flowing hair down to her hips. Stared at her 'male' Neutral course uniform as she looked back today’s event...

She had underestimated her role as being Ienari's Shadow. It had caused this much of a problem towards potential social circles around Ienari. 

Clicking her tongue in ashamed anger at herself, she needed to improve herself further... 

Or, she would be nothing more than a burden that pulled Ienari down to inherit his rightful throne as the next Boss —

_TAP! TAP!_

Rin turned behind to see a brown eagle-like bird was perching outside the window. She approached towards the window and opened for it to enter. 

The bird was wearing necklace accessory with a notable Vongola Famiglia symbol right in the middle jewel. 

As it flew inside and landed on the bed, with a white envelope holding in its mouth.

Rin took hold of the letter from its mouth. Once the letter taken, the bird perished in Sun flames and burned into ashes. Opened the letter with care, a small blaze of Sun flame was right at the top-middle of the letter. As the contents written–

“There are men tracking onto Ienari right you all left the café. They knew where his location was staying. Get rid of them as soon as possible, now.

— Reborn”

‘Looks like it wasn’t just my imagination alone....’ thought Rin. She remembered how she and Fedele felt presence of Dying Will flames targeting at her Master from afar. But, it could only brush as a mere coincidence.

Because, said presence disappeared right after she detected them. It doesn’t mean for them to lower their guard and remained on high alert to keep a lookout for a surprise attack.

Heaved a sigh, she heard a knocking sound. Sensing a familiar presence behind it, Rin rushed and pulled out a new chest binder to change. Once done, she wore on her usual outfit comprising: a gray plain singlet, black long pants, and tying up her long hair to hide it.

Once she had already worn on the singlet, she took back of his red-gray Cat hoodie coat to wear it on and shouted. “Come in!”

Rin, who had finishing wearing on her coat closed the closet and turned... Only to have her blushed faintly at the sight of the said person before her. 

Even though, they've been together for nearly six years... Rin wondered whether Ienari’s actions were intentional

As Ienari approached her with his usual cheerful smile on... Rin remembered or not, this little brother or Master's fashion sense was more revealing nature at home. Even she should have gotten used to, Rin couldn't help but to blush even more deeply as he got closer. 

Her sight laying rest on his collar bone, downwards to his upper well-tone lean muscular chest beneath the loose white long sleeve shirt he was wearing. Luckily, Ienari’s voice called out to distract her thoughts.

Caught her attention, Ienari’s smile grew wider and reminded. “Baa-chan wanted us to know dinner would be ready soon, Nii-chan~”

“I-I see, thank you very much, Sawada-sama.....” And there's that, even they are both adoptive siblings. Ienari had told Rin he very much preferred her to call him by him his first name as to be ever closer towards his older 'brother' he loved so much.

Ienari smiled at the compliment he received, but caught sight of the bright yellow flame glowing on the piece of paper on the bed and walked over. As he picked it up and was about to read the contents, Rin quickly snatched it away and assured. “It’s a prank letter! So, there’s nothing to worry, Sawada-sama.”

Ienari stared at his Shadow for a few moments, then giving an acknowledge smile and answered. “If that’s what you say, Nii-chan~”

Let out a small sigh of relief, Rin didn’t like to lie to her Master.... But once more, it's always the sake of her Master’s utmost safety. Rin then said. “I'll be heading out to the convenience store to get your favorite Ice-cream. I won’t be back too late, so please eat without me if you wished to, Sawada-sama.”

“Ooh~!! Can I come along as well? Can I~?! That way, we'll be able to eat together with Baa-chan and Jii-chan as soon as possible!”

“No.” A blunt tone answered from Rin, which earned a pout on Ienari’s face.

Rin let out a soft sigh and said “I promised I won’t be home late for dinner. So be a good boy, and eat with Baa-sama and Jii-sama, okay?”

Ienari nodded and chirped. “Un.... Be careful, Nii-chan~”

“Understood, Sawada-sama.” bowed Rin.

As she was about to leave, her Master called out to her. “Wait, Nii-chan!”

“What is it—?” Turning her head back , Ienari had leaned his head towards Rin. He then gave a loving peck on her scarred left eye. A healthy red blush colored Rin’s cheek shyly.

But, she frowned slightly at the sudden usual affection her Master always did and asked. “W-What was that for, Sawada-sama....?”

“Hmm.... My good luck charm to my number 1 Nii-chan~?” grinned Ienari.

With no words that could retort back to her Master’s unpredictable behavior, Rin bowed and said. “I’ll be going then....”

“See ya later~!”

Nodded firmly, Rin raised up and walked out of the room. Ienari followed as he watched his Shadow headed out of the door with her hood worn. A simple understanding smile curved up on his lips and muttered to himself. “Time for ‘dinner’ I suppose~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the wait isn't that long...
> 
> Here's part 3 of Target II  
> Thank you for reading this far even though it's only chapter 2 of the story ^^;  
> Hope you'll continue reading still in the future! :D


	11. Arc I: Target II Part IV (END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note at the end
> 
> KHR characters belong to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

** Target II: Meetings of Unforeseen **

** Part IV **

Dark and cold night arrived in spring. It was setting fitting for Rin now. Her eyes had changed from her usual expression to one where it sent people the chills and cower in fear as people walk past her.

Blue orbs with black pupils changed for light and dark blue pair of ringlet surrounding the silted pupil right in the middle. Her hood pulled up to shadow his upper face and both his hands stuffed into his pocket.

Kept track of the familiar presence from earlier, Rin had located of their whereabouts and walked over in stealth steps. Closer to the designated place, the voices she heard were getting louder and clearer

“Happy Family time, huh?”

“The brat's final moments anyway, let him enjoyed it before his death.” 

“We should have killed him when he is in Namimori Academy!”

“You fool! If we do that, our Boss won't be able to get revenge for his dead brother!!”

Taking cover behind the wall, which separates the targets and her. Rin shook her head, as she thought to herself ‘A foolish excuse for a bunch of fools to drown in the sin of greed.....’

In the Mafia Academy Handbook under Disciplinary Offenses Section, Rin remembered that some rules bold to emphasis its importance.

One of the rules was, a student would be expelled for comitting an assassination during school curriculum. 

Whether the order was their own doing or not. It was an act of treachery against Vongola Primo's good Will.

The other rule was if the killer had assassinated the next heir of a mafioso famiglia, they would have every rights to be that next heir instead.

Because of that rules such as today's assassination from Montante Famigila, Rin had encountered and slain many mafiosi who tried to assassinate her Master. In exchange for greed, power, pride of achieving in killing the strongest mafioso's Famigila heir or even... Vengeance against the Vongola Famigila. 

Her Master, Sawada Ienari, the blood-related son of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the current Decimo of Vongola Famigila.

Sawada Ienari had no memories of his past, or knowledge of his family being involved in the world of Mafiaso. 

But, he was still to enroll into the Mafia Academy as a condition before inheriting the role as the next Vongola Undicesimo.

And during this period.... All it would be done was to pray that the lost memories of her Master's past finally be recovered.

The memories of his beloved parents whom were heart-broken at their son's state. His guardians, who held the guilt of letting this happen to their Boss. And to Rin, of her Master that saved her life and giving her the name she used now.... 

‘For Vongola Famigila and my Master... I'll do anything! !hatever it takes to get Sawada-sama’s memories back!’ Rin declared firmly to herself in her thoughts. She pulled out slips of Talismans from her hoodie pocket. 

She commanded in a whisper. “Ardere, pugnale rovente!*”

The slips of Ofuda floated up to form a straight horizontal line. The calligraphic blood-red words on the talisman glowed in red light before bathed in Sky flames that engulfs and formed the shape of a dagger.

Rin gripped hold of it and swiftly moves towards one of her targets, creeping behind from a distance. The said target himself shivering and cowering in fear, one of his buddies asked “O-Oi, what’s wrong?!”

“I-I-I-It’s coming!!”

“W-What’s coming?!”

“I-I-I-Its- HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!! H-Help—”

It only took mere seconds before his head beheaded off with a slash of burning Sky flames. As his comrades' face went with pure horror, another man took out his dagger to fight back. Turned to his left, he ended with the same fate.

“T-T-This flame and fear..... I-I-I-It’s the Vongola Shadow—!!”

_SLASH!_

And off with another head that fell onto the ground and another... Rin’s eyes remained focus despite the adrenaline rushing through her veins. Pure instinct of bloodlust that is clouding in his mind; she counted ‘Three down...... Let’s see, one, two....

“Put it down, kid.”

Turning behind, a well-dressed man with a cigar holding in his mouth, gestured towards her left. Rin turns to see a black-cloaked figure had pointed his gun above a familiar figure’s head who was wearing a dark red hoodie and familiar black shirt.

And behind him, there were dozens of black-cloaked figures filed in rows of horizontal lines. Each of their faces were well-hidden by the night's darkness, nothing to distinguish among themselves.

The target, was oblivious or ignorant of the situation. Given he still had the same childish cheeky grin on his face greeted out happily. “Rin-chan, I found you at last~!”

“S-Sawada-sama! W-Why are you here?!”

"To go with you on a shopping date of my ice-cream, Rin-chan--!" Ienari let out a faint grunt. He felt the harsh pull of his hair pulled back that interrupted him. The muzzle pressed hard against the side of his head. Pressed it hard enough to leave a mark that last for a few days.

Gritting her teeth, Rin turned back and growled with a glare "Unhand my Master now, Zetico Buscemi the 4th Boss of the Buscemi Famigila!!"

Unfeared by the growl of the fearsome Shadow, Zetico smirked wider and repeated haughtily. "And I said, drop that weapon or your 'precious' young Master will get it~!!"

Her slitted pupils narrowed further at the arrogant taunt. 

But, a wrong move could pulled her Master into unnecessary jeopardy... 

Especially that cloaked figure holding her Master hostage.

With a flick of her equipped hand, the Sky flame dagger extinguished; only leaving black burnt remnants of the Ofuda. Rin digged out her hoodie's pockets and took out every single slips hidden inside onto the ground.

Delighted at the Shadow's obedience, Zetico's smirk turned into a vicious grin as Zetico added. "Now, prostrate yourself like a dog with your head scrape onto the ground!!" 

"For killing my brother in cold-blooded by the orders of the Vongola Decimo. I want you to apologize!!" Heard what Zetico had shouted, Ienari who had been watching from the beginning. He worn an expressionless face while attempting to turn his head as much as could to see his Shadow.

Rin's cold orbs never left at Zetico, thought. '....... The news traveled fast.... Buscemi may not have a brother, but there was one famigila whom was close to him as one... The deceased Montante's famigila.'

Kneeling down in a prostrate position, Rin bowed forward with her head touching onto the ground and apologized monotonously. "I... For a dog like me who obeyed to the Decimo's words...

For a cold-blooded monster like me who took pleasure in reaping lives from others.... I apologize, Zetico Buscemi-sama."

A pleased smirk appeared on the Buscemi Boss's face. He soon turned towards where Ienari was and said to the cloak figure. "Pull him into the same position as his loyal dog and shoot him in front of that Shadow!"

"You--!!!" Before Rin could even approached to her Master once she stood back up, a pair of cloak figures stood behind and grabbed hold both of her arms.

One of the cloak figure had moved to Ienari's back and pushed him down into a kneeling position. The other had the gun on his hand pointing at the said Undicesimo. Struggling to get free, she received a punch into her gut and let out a painful groan. "Guh!"

Lost her stance for a moment, Rin could stand but her eyes had changed back to a pair of normal blue eyes with round pupils. She then coughed blood out from her mouth. She moved up and glared at Zetico. "Dirty cowards and traitors of the Vongola.... You'll unhand my Master right this instant, Zetico Buscemi!!"

"Why? An eye for an eye.... A life for a life, right, Shadow?! Besides..." Zetico approached to Ienari and pulled up his light-brown bangs. Sadistic eyes against Ienari's blank expression at his awaited death, Zetico spoke. "Like father like the son... Where both are just like us lower Boss, willing to get dirty and low to keep that power."

"You'll remove that vile hands of yours off from Sawada-sama. And, don't you even dare to place yourself in the same position as the Decimo and my Master, Zetico Buscemi!!"

Let out a loud amused laughter at Rin's yell, Zetico retorted back "Worry more about yourself instead!! These guys are not your average pigs you've killed. It was a good bargain since both of us had a common motive.... Where true Dying Willpower is achieved.... When the root of obstacle disappears!! Fire now!!"

As the cloak figure had pulled the trigger of the black gun, Rin let out a deep breath to relax her body. She bend her body towards her captors and giving a quick kick to the cloak figure on her left.

With her left hand freed, Rin quickly pulled out Ofuda slip hidden in her pants back pocket. Crumbled the slip into a ball by her clenched fist, Rin commanded loudly. "Gli armamenti di fiamma!!*"

As the attacker had pulled out a hidden knife, he attempts to strike by pulling her forward with the blade coming closed to her chest. Rin had lowered her body with her arm flame-coated arm and shouted "Taglio del Cielo!!*"

The coated flames on her left arm formed a blade-like, which Rin gave the cloaked figure an uppercut from the bottom to past his head; sliced his body to half which soon incinerate by the Sky flames.

Alerted that the Shadow freed from the hold, Zetico turned towards the other cloaked figures and yelled "Don't just stand there, stop him!!"

By his command, the cloak figure forward one after another. Rin retaliated a swung of her now flame-coated right fist. The swing movement created out a flaming Sky flame wave and hit onto the opponent’s chest, sending the cloaked figure back with the body perish in flames.

Next cloaked figure charged forward with a sword pointing at Rin. She crouched downwards to sweep off the target’s feet with a low sweeping kick. The instant they was off-balance, Rin stood back right up and kicked the sword upwards.

She strikes her opponent with the same uppercut she gave earlier, slicing her opponent's body into flames as it perish away in flames.

Breathed out a puff of air, Rin turned towards the Zetico and the cloaked figure holding hostage of Ienari. 

Ienari showed his usual cheerful expression with awed and amazement at the moves she pulled. He shouted with a loud excited tone. “Wonderful~! Amazing, very amazing, Rin-chan~!!”

‘.......... Is Sawada-sama really acting strong....? I hope not.....’ Rin shook her head at the negative thought. She gave a cold predatory glare at Zetico, demanded “Let go of my Master now, or I'll make sure of your trip into Inferno Hell this instant.”

"Fine, what you want.... Will be what you get, Shadow!!" Snapping his fingers, the silent signal Zetico had given to the cloaked figures made them nodded. The pair holding Ienari, pulled him up and threw him towards Rin. But, as Rin rushed towards her Master....

She caught sight at the cloaked figure who had stood on Ienari's left, pulled out a black gun and fired a large flaming shot of Storm flame at Ienari. From that sight of her Master at great danger, Rin's legs had moved faster than ever to protect her Master.

Once within arm's reach, her left hand grabbed hold of Ienari's shirt collar and flung him to her back with much strength she could ever muster. Her right hand pulled out a pair of Ofuda slips and throw towards the cloaked figure; commanded. "Cielo di Bomb Tepes!!*"

The slips of Ofuda glowed and ignited into arrow-shaped flame, landing onto the front where Zetico and the cloaked figures. Before they could react, the shape of the flames changes to a growing orb-like shape.

As the orb-like flame grew bigger, it soon glows in a bright orange light and created a large explosion onto where they were.

Before Rin could relieve, the fired Storm flame was coming closer towards her. Pulled out another slip of Ofuda and throw it before her in mid-air, as she commanded. "Guardia di cielo è-!*"

It was too late as the barrier that formed wasn't big enough to protect her, the Storm flame's attribute broke past and shot into her gut. The burning pain with fresh blood spilling out from the gut, didn't ease her as she was pushed back and slide against the ground.

The rough ground scraping against her hoodie, tearing and scraping against her skin. Attempting to sit up as much as she winced at the pain on her gut, a familiar voice closed to her back called out "Nii-chan...?"

Turned her head to her right, her Master had knelt down on one knee as his hand moved to wipe away the trail of blood from her lips. At his touch, it reminded her that Ienari was still here watching what had happened.... The fights, the bloodshed before him, the heartless actions of reaping a person's life...

All of this, it wasn't meant for Ienari. Kind and pure-hearted Ienari knew nothing of this tainted bloodshed world, wasn't supposed to. How was she to explain to Reborn... His Father, whom she swore to his order to stay it as a secret —

Sudden shiver hit onto her spine, Rin detected many presence were arriving soon by the sound of the many footsteps... 

The assassination wasn't over until they received Ienari's head.

And the role of the Shadow still stood until they were eliminated while her Master remained safe and unharmed. Moved her hand weakly to pull out a slip of Ofuda in her pocket, she then passed it to Ienari and spoke "Sawada.... Sama.... Take this....."

Pushed the slip to his hand, she continued. "Take this and with my blood on your hands.... Say 'Barriera del Cielo*'… It'll create a protective barrier while you escape...."

Took the slip into his hand, Ienari then asked in a mysterious calm tone "What about you, Rin-chan...?"

"I'll be fine.... Once I've finished, I'll head home and eat our dinner together.... With Nana-sama and Iemitsu-sama as you wished for, Sawada-sama...." Rin's try in assuring by giving a faint assured smile. 

It wasn't successful as his brows furrowed at seeing the fresh red stain growing bigger on her gray singlet. Ienari called out to her again. "You're bleeding, Rin-chan... And it's not stopping...."

"It's all right, Sawada-sama.... That's why—"

Feeling light-headed and dizzy, Rin's falling caught halfway by Ienari who stretched out his left arm to support her head. But as her vision was growing darker and her body getting weaker by the huge loss of her blood.

Before she could speak, Ienari had soon spoke strangely in a soft cheerful tone "It’s all right, Rin-chan. From here on, I'll take care of everything for you~”

Seeing her Master's mysterious gentle expression, confusion had grown onto her face. Ienari had leaned his head as he gently whispered "Just rest, Rin-chan. I'll take care of it, so you can rest now... Thank you for the hard work for those years, and it's my turn now~"

“S.... Sa.... Wada-sama....?” Rin weakly replied in confusion. Before she could asked further, the sight of her Master was replaced with total darkness as she fell unconscious into his arms.

**_Part IV end_ **  
**_ Target II end _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> Ardere, pugnale rovente! = Burn, scorching dagger!  
> Gli armamenti di fiamma!! = Armaments of flame!!  
> Taglio del Cielo!! = Heaven's cut!!  
> Cielo di Bomb Tepes!! = Sky Bomb Impaler!!  
> Guardia di cielo è-! = Sky's guard-!  
> Barriera del Cielo = Heaven's barrier
> 
> Here's the last part of Target II!
> 
> As usual, another two set of bio will be up on my deviantart before the next chapter starts.  
> Thank you for reading this far as usual
> 
> I do hope to see you all reading again in the upcoming chapter :D


	12. Arc I: Target III part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR belongs to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

**Target III: Ino, Origin of Dying Will** _ **  
** _

**Part I**

 

_“How about this....? Why don’t you go with Ienari as his older sister- E-Err, I mean as his older brother instead?”_

_“Older.... Brother....?” Rin now looked up, expressed both confusion yet curiosity on her face. A year before coming to Namimori, the Vongola 10th also known as Tsuna had called Rin into his office to discuss private matters. Though it was of Ienari's welfare she's in charge and...._

_Tsuna nodded “For all those years, you've done an excellent job in being his Shadow when he was missing. But, you’re still our family, Rin. I know you would still follow your duty as his Shadow until the end, but I want you to attend the academy not just for that role alone.”_

_Stood up and going to where his daughter stood, Tsuna knelt down, so he was on the same eye level. With a warm smile on his face, Tsuna continued “I also want you to enjoy your life as any child have. And, I’m positive Ienari wanted that too.”_

_He patted her head and asked “So.... Won’t you want to stay by Ienari’s side as his precious ‘older brother’, Rin?”_

_Seeing the honest, kind and caring expression she had seen into his amber-brown orbs with her blue eyes. She hesitantly nodded and replied “Y-Yes, Decimo-sama....”_

_“It’s not ‘Decimo-sama’, isn’t it?”_

_On the smile on her adoptive father’s face, a smile that reassures her doubt like an ocean waves that washes away any darkness in her heart. Tsuna ruffled her hair and reminded “It’s ‘Otou-san’, right?”_

_“.......... Yes, I will attend the academy, Otou-sama....” smiled Rin. Despite the doubt in her heart, the order given from Decimo made her resolute than ever._

_Rin swore upon Decimo's order to protect Ienari, and she'd do anything and everything it takes. Even if, it cost her own life, she would protect Ienari and never let it happened once more._

**_******_ **

Opened her eyes, dazed blue eyes stared at the familiar light gray ceiling above her. Blinked her eyes a few times, Rin realized this was the infirmary room in the basement below the Sawada's house.

The basement AKA the Namimori Branch HQ of the Vongola Japan HQ. 

It's modeled based on the HQ when the Vongola have traveled to 10 years later of the future. There were six paths connected to the HQ.

One of them connected to the Academy which was locked to prevent from being misused by them. 

The other was towards the house where Decimo lived with parents in before moving out to Italy, which was where their current living location.

There were seven levels in the basement. 

Each level of the basement had different functions. Such as Discussion room on the B1 level, Weapon Engineering Laboratory on the B4, lounging room on B2 and training rooms at B3, B5, B6 and B7 level. But why was she in the basement — 

As she wondered, images flashed into her mind. One being such as Zetico and his cloak figures holding her Master hostage. The moment of her shielding Ienari from the incoming fired Storm flame that shot into her gut.

The calm expression with furrowed brows on Ienari’s face changed to a strange gentleness before fading into the darkness. Sitting up abruptly, a thought came into her mind–Where's her Master?!

Rin try to move out from the bed to find her Master, but the sudden sharp pain at her gut stopped her. She moved one of her arm to clutch onto her gut, noticed that she herself was wearing a larger size of white long sleeve shirt.

Pushed the shirt up from below, her gut wrapped with a white bandage tied around firmly. Moving to push off the sleeve of her arm clutching the gut from her shoulder, a white patch of gauze placed above the wound.

As she noticed downwards to her chest, it's still wrapped up by the binders she used for the guise as the Shadow and Older brother. Judging from her current state, she was brought back safely.

But, who had brought her home? Was the mission outcome successful? Where's Zetico? And, her Master? Was her Master in his room being terrified at what he had seen? Was he hurt after she fainted? Had she failed her duty? —

Those fearful thoughts pushed away, the moment door at her left had clicked open. 

As it open, a familiar spiky brown-haired figure entered. He was wearing a familiar rolled-up sleeves gray shirt and black pants, carrying a tray with a bowl placed in the middle.

“S…. Sawada…. Sama…?” Rin cautiously called out, as though to affirm that she still wasn't in a dream of what was seen before her.

Closed the door behind him, Ienari turned to face of the person who called him. The surprise expression shown before turning to a gentle expression filled with relief. Once reached, Ienari placed the tray on the table beside the bed and sat to pull Rin into an embrace.

Wrapped his arms around her small frame, Ienari buried his head into her shoulders and spoke “Good morning, Nii-chan… ~”

“G…. Good morning, Sawada-sama….” Rin replied distractedly in a soft voice to her Master’s greetings. She was focused on trying to turn her head in his tight grip to peek her Master’s face. But his head being buried in her shoulders, prevented her from doing so.

Noticing that her Master was tightening his grip further, Rin realized at once. 

With that incident, it had frightened Ienari. It must have triggered horrible memories or so. Her gentle and kind yet timid Master….

Ienari had pulled back and faced Rin with a soft smile on his lips. Raised his left hand up to stroke her cheek, Ienari asked “How are you, Nii-chan?”

Upon seeing the soft expression on Ienari’s eyes, Rin could only muster another truthful quiet reply “I…. I’m all right, Sawada-sama. I’m just a little tired from my sleep, but… I feel fine, Sawada-sama.”

“That's good…” Leaning closer, Ienari placed his forehead against hers and mumbled “That’s good, Nii-chan….”

Now able to view his face, she’s able to see his features… Only to widen her eyes at shock, the eyes which were swollen red a little. The relieved smile that showed his weary and tired expression on his face.

As she stretches her uninjured arm up, Rin used her hand to touch his cheek. Her thumb stroked his lower eyelid with care. Now she examined it more there were tear stains on both his eyes.

"Sawada-sama.... Y-Your eyes—"

Before Rin could ask finish, Ienari grabbed her hand and pulled her into another embrace. Buried his head into her shoulders once more, Ienari gave out a muffled reply "I'm fine, Nii-chan. I was just staying up late with Reborn-chan to tend your injuries."

"I-I see..." Though dawn upon realization, Rin pulled her head back to look at Ienari to confirm "You... You were there, weren't you...?"

Seeing that a calm expression shown on Ienari's face, only silence was the reply to her questions. A silent confirmation that Ienari was there that night when Zetico and his men had attempt to end his life.

Her expression changed to anger as she remembered now, Ienari had showed up at where she is while being held hostage with only one reason. "Sawada-sama, why did you follow me yesterday even when I told you to stay at home with Baa-sama and Jii-sama for dinner?!"

Ienari showed his trademark childish grin and explained. "I did! I ate dinner with them, Nii-chan. But, you didn't come back after 30 minutes. So, Baa-chan said I should look for you. And so, I left the house to search for you to go back home together, Nii-chan~"

"Even so.... Do you get any idea how much danger you were in for following me?! Y-You could wait at the convenience store and—!"

"And, you'll what, Nii-chan?" At Ienari's sudden sharp tone, Rin flinched and met Ienari's furrowed brows with his orange eyes filled with now worry and anger. 

Raising his arm to place it on the wall behind her, he cornered her back to the wall and said. "You wouldn't expect me to be there at all...."

"You'd be surprised, and when I asked where you went...." A bitter smile curved up on his lips, Ienari continued "Nii-chan would lie. Nii-chan gone to another convenience store up ahead to get my favorite ice cream. But, Nii-chan should've known..."

Leaned in closer to her face, Ienari whispered in a firm tone. "I got my ways to tell when Nii-chan's lying, and what Nii-chan is hiding. Nii-chan is always thinking what lies to come up with, so I believe them~ Even when I know is a lie. That's why, Nii-chan..."

Rested his head on her shoulders, a softer voice from Ienari pleaded "Nii-chan.... Can you please tell me where you're going? I don't want my head to tell that Nii-chan is lying when Nii-chan tells me where Nii-chan is going. I don't want... Nii-chan to leave me alone..."

Moved the arm from his wall to wrap Rin into an embrace once more, Rin had remained silent throughout while shocked at her Master's words. Her Master's Hyper Intuition in the Vongola Bloodline known all the while.

She should know better not to lie ever since when her Master visited her in Taiwan for her mission three years ago. When she had lied to her Master to get him to stay put, so she could hunt the enemy Boss? Ienari called out on her for it angrily.

It'd turned to the most dangerous mission. Ienari had followed her to where she was. All of this was because that his intuition told him she'd be in grave danger, and he wanted to protect his older sibling from danger.

Rin raised her arm to wrap around Ienari's body in a cautious yet gentle manner. An apology for the worry she caused, and a reassurance that can't promise to Ienari that she wouldn't do it anymore. For him, her life was nothing but a tool to assure his safety.

"If Dame-Tsuna is here, he would bawl in joy at how much closer you both had become... Rather, too close for a pair of siblings that is~"

Rin flinched in surprise from the familiar amused voice. At once, she turned to the voice. 

** _Part I end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been 8 months I've last updated this story.  
> And yes, life is the reason I didn't update for a while.  
> Plus, I got distracted and ended up writing a new one.
> 
> Those who are following, thank you very much! :D  
> I hope this new chapter will make up for the lack of updates ^^;


	13. Arc I: Target III part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR belongs to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

**Target III: Ino, Origin of Dying Will**

**** Part II ** **

_Previously:  
_

_Rin raised her arm to wrap around Ienari's body in a cautious yet gentle manner. An apology for the worry she caused, and a reassurance that can't promise to Ienari that she wouldn't do it anymore. For him, her life was nothing but a tool to assure his safety._

_"If Dame-Tsuna is here, he would bawl in joy at how much closer you both had become... Rather, too close for a pair of siblings that is~"_

_Rin flinched in surprise from the familiar amused voice. At once, she turned to the voice._

****_******_ ** **

And soon, she was blushing in embarrassment at seeing the familiar hitman leaning against the door with an amused smirk.

Quickly removing her arms around Ienari, the Undicesimo noticed and turned to look at Reborn with an annoyed childish pout. Rin spoke. "G-Good morning, Reborn-sama..."

"Chaos, Rin. I supposed you're better now, no?" Reborn asked, as he eyed onto her gut with the area which was bandaged beneath the long shirt she wore.

Nodding at his question, Reborn's lips formed a thin line as he continued. "The injuries on the rest of your body were minor... But the wound at your gut was fatal when you take the blow for Ienari."

Gave one last quick glance at her gut, Reborn looked back into her blue orbs and spoke. "The medical technology joint with Sun flames had healed it. But, the pain was overwhelming for your body to take... You were unconscious for a week."

Knocked out.... For a week?! Turning her head to face Ienari, it's that the reason her Master's eyes were swollen? All because of that bloody night?. As she bowed her head down in guilt, Rin affirmed to herself it was truly her fault for worrying her Master like this.

The scene of being held hostage and watching his Shadow taking the blow for him, it's too much for Ienari to take it all in a brave front. Her Master would break down any time... And that time was a week ago while she remained unconscious.

Feeling a hand patting her head, Rin looked up to see Ienari's cheerful grin showing his set of white teeth. He happily chirped "It's fine, don't worry about it~ Besides, I get to be the one to take care of Nii-chan all by myself!"

Leaned in to give an affectionate peck on Rin's forehead, she blushed faintly and nodded at Ienari's assurance to her. 

Reborn merely shook his head as he then continued. "Anyway, I came here to tell that none of you would attend your homeroom period. But, your attendance would mark present by your teachers. They're notified that all of you'll be excused."

His black orbs gave a quick glance to Ienari's figure, Reborn continued without a beat. "That includes Ienari. Your guardians should have arrived at the Academy's meeting room."

Did she heard him correctly? 

Rin remembered that in the past, these meetings discussed of their enemy's movement. And also, there was discussions that focused on ensuring her Master's safety. All of these were naturally without her Master involved.

Meetings that involved on topics such as mafia activities, they were things that Ienari wasn't supposed to know. 

Chose her words carefully, Rin asked "Is there any reason Sawada-sama is to attend, Reborn-sama?"

Before the said hitman could reply, Ienari had stood up from the bed and carried Rin up into his arms in a bridal carry. Showed a bright grin to his Shadow that now blushed in embarrassment "Since Nii-chan is awake, let's eat breakfast! Nii-chan must be hungry, right~?"

"W-Wait hold on, Sawada-sama—!" At that said moment, a loud, hungry growl rumbled from Rin's stomach. 

Another deep shade of red blush appeared on her cheeks, she had eaten nothing since that night... Her Master had remembered it since he was there during that night.

Placing another kiss onto her forehead, Ienari chuckled at her expected blushing reaction. "Nii-chan is sooooo horrible at lying~! Since Nii-chan didn't eat breakfast with me last week, Nii-chan shall eat with me to make up for it!"

With a small nod from Rin's head, Ienari walked out with Rin in his arms to the dining room. Reborn shook his head exasperatedly and followed the pair of siblings to join them.

  ** _******_**

Right about 8am, the certain group of five students were inside the meeting room while most of the students were beginning their first period of the day. All under the same excuse by Boreen to have a private discussion with them along with the 11th's Shadow and the 11th himself.

With the exception of the Cloud guardians, the guardians gathered while waiting for Ienari and Rin to arrive. 

Toshihiro, whom been sitting for thirty minutes, was tapping his finger against the wooden table in annoyance.

After having long minutes of staring at each other, Hizashi broke the silence to reassure his worried friends "I'm sure they have reason to be late! Plus, Rin also just woken up from what I've heard from Reborn-ji-chan. It would take them a while, especially with Nari..."

“… Ienari-san would want Rin-san to be fine, before anything else could be done. With Rin being awaken, it’s the one thing Ienari-san wanted.” As Sayuri mentioned, the guardians remembered Ienari would with no word left the classroom the moment the class ended every day.

During the break, Ienari chose not to eat or speak with them and just prefer sitting alone at the roof. 

When they visited Rin, Ienari refused to leave her side. 

After they left, Sayuri and Hizashi remembered Ienari still being there with Fedele accompanying him.

"Any clue, Reiko-dono?" Fedele's voice spoke up amongst the silence, causing the rest of the guardians to focus their attention onto Reiko.

The said pineapple-haired girl shook up a little by surprise. Reiko turned her head towards Fedele and stuttered "Y-Yes...! From what I've seen on Buscemi Boss's face... He wasn't lying. Bossu and Rin-chan were there. But, when we asked about Bossu...."

During that one week, the guardians gone to Reborn to know of the situation. 

Reborn told them most of it including Ienari, Rin fought with Zetico and defeated him. 

But for Hizashi knowing something wasn't right, they went to Zetico instead.

The interrogation didn't go well. Not only Zetico refused to reveal who were the 'they' he mentioned, but the mention of Ienari's name brought him great terror. 

To the point, they had to leave as Zetico turned into a mess who kept screaming trying to scurried away from them in his handcuffed seat.

"… Could Boss did something to that Buscemi?" Though it was just a thought Toshihiro spewed, dumbfounded expression grew on the guardian's faces except for Hizashi.

The said Sun guardian slammed both of his hand loudly down on the table. With his face showing great anger at the baseless remark, Hizashi yelled. "No! Of your Dying Will, why you'd think of it?!! 

Nari detest training, let alone fighting! Most of all, killing someone is something he won’t ever DO!!"

Flinched with shock at the sudden outburst, Sayuri who sat beside him stood up and rested her right hand onto his shoulders. 

She spoke in a soothing tone to calm the anger quelled inside Hizashi. “I’m sure that Toshihiro-san doesn’t mean it in that way, Hizashi-san. Until we find out what Zetico Buscemi-san had done, only assumption was made.”

Sat beside Toshihiro’s left, Reiko nodded in agreement. Fedele crossed his arms with a sharp nod of his head to agree and bluntly spoke. “Wrong choice of words.”

Toshihiro turned his head to give a sharp glare at the remark. Before he could retort back at Fedele’s words, the door clicked and opened to a pair of a familiar figures.

Though the guardians were relieved, they were surprised by the unexpected of what they seen. It may have been usual of their Boss walking together with his Shadow, but what it wasn’t usual was…

Ienari was carrying Rin up in a bridal, with the said Shadow blushing beet red at the predicament she’s at. 

Before she could open her mouth, Rin turned her head to see that Ienari’s guardians were focusing their attention on them.

Turned her head back, Rin stuttered while struggling to get herself down from Ienari’s grip. “P-P-Please put me down! W-W-We have reached the room haven’t we, Sawada-sama?!!”

Ienari shook his head and let out an amused chuckle with a reply. “Until we have reached to your seat… It’s not counted, Nii-chan~"

“S-S-Sawada-sama!!”

Gave a face palm to himself, Toshihiro groaned in with obvious annoyance at the sight before him. “Does anyone noticed it’s broad daylight they are doing…?!”

Let out a chuckle, Sayuri smiled at both Ienari and Rin. “Not only Rin-san is awake…. They are lovely together as always~”

Hizashi too, laughed cheerfully at the bickering he heard and shouted. “Nari is just worried, Rin! Just let him spoil you for today!”

“Shameless yet loving Boss.” commented Fedele.

Reiko nodded in agreement and added. “Rin-chan is still shy....”

“I wouldn’t mind taking a picture of this scene and sent it to your parents... If you could let me in first, baka-Nari.” A familiar voice called out from behind, leaving the guardians to rise from their seat. And, Rin quickly yet clumsily to get off from her master.

Behind Ienari, it was Reborn's blank black orbs were staring at them with his lips pursed in a slight annoyance. Rin quickly bowed. “I-I apologize about Sawada-sama’s behavior, he insisted–!” 

Reborn waved his hand to signal she needn't need to continue her apology.

Rin raise back as she watches Reborn to walk into the room. The guardians had sat back on their seat. Ienari took the closest seat nearest to him. 

Though Rin was planning to stand out of respect, she got dragged by Ienari to sit by the chair beside him.

Walked and stood right at the opposite far end of the table, Reborn declared calmly. “With everyone gathered here, don’t you have ‘something’ you wished to say, Ienari?”

As the guardians and Shadow turned to where Ienari was, the said Undicesimo chuckled amusedly and chirped. “Reborn-chan, if you make that scary face too much… It’ll remained stuck on your face~”

Reborn’s black orbs narrowed, and glowered warningly. “You may be Dame-Tsuna’s Dame-son but, but I won’t hesitate to use any means to cough out what you want to admit. And I believed, you got what I want to know.”

**_ End of Part II _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part for Target III!  
> This chapter will have a little more parts then the previous chapter  
> So hope you guys like it! :D


	14. Arc I: Target III part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR belongs to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

**Target III: Ino, Origin of Dying Will**

**** Part III ** **

_Previously:  
_

_Walked and stood right at the opposite far end of the table, Reborn declared calmly. “With everyone gathered here, don’t you have ‘something’ you wished to say, Ienari?”_

_As the guardians and Shadow turned to where Ienari was, the said Undicesimo chuckled amusedly and chirped. “Reborn-chan, if you make that scary face too much… It’ll remained stuck on your face~”_

_Reborn’s black orbs narrowed, and glowered warningly. “You may be Dame-Tsuna’s Dame-son but, but I won’t hesitate to use any means to cough out what you want to admit. And I believed, you got what I want to know.”_

****_******_ ** **

‘Sawada-sama…?’

With Rin focused at her master’s expression, his thoughtful expression on his face mirrored her growing curious expression. Turned his head to look at Rin, a bright smile grew on his face as Ienari admitted. “I remembered something about everyone Nii-chan!”

Everyone’s eyes widened in the mixture of surprise and joy. Rin leaned closer, trying to affirm that this wasn’t a dream she’s sleeping in. “Y-You do…?! S-Sawada-sama, then tell us… W-What have you remembered?!”

As Ienari nodded, a cheerful reply came out. “I remembered that I wanted to show Nii-chan to my friends, so that my friends will know who my Nii-chan is! So, I hold Nii-chan’s hand to come with me to the playroom. Inside the room, I introduced that….”

Ienari raised his hand and pointed at Sayuri, called out. “Yuri-chan is my Rain guardian!”

“That is correct, Ienari-san.” Sayuri smiled.

Pointed his index finger next to Hizashi, Ienari chirped “Hii-chan is my Sun guardian!”

“That’s right, Nari!” Hizashi replied, still trying to take in that his cousin had finally remembered a memory he lost.

Moved onto the next, Ienari pointed to Toshihiro “Toshi-chan is my Lightning guardian!”

Crossing his arms, a proud smile confidently shown on Toshihiro’s lips and answered “That’s right, Boss! Your Lightning guardian and also—!”

“Fed-chan is my Storm guardian!” Ienari chirped out Fedele’s role, having moved on to the next guardian and ignoring Toshihiro’s words. 

This leaving Toshihiro’s jaw to drop in complete shock at him again being ignored by his Boss whose attention was towards his Shadow.

Fedele merely nodded in silent to agree as Ienari lastly then pointed onto Reiko and chirped “Rei-chan is my Mist guardian!”

“Y-Yes!” answered Reiko.

Turning to focus back to Rin, Ienari grinned at what he remembered and spoke “That’s all! And Nii-chan is my lover too!”

'Except for the last part as always...' Rin sighed to herself. She remembered that day six years ago when Ienari held her hand to bring her to where the guardians. 

Though he was nervous, Ienari tried his hardest to introduce every of his guardians with confidence…. Remembering now, something seems odd from what he remembered. 

For a second, Rin glanced at Hizashi then to Reiko. She realized what was wrong and turned back to her master and asked him. "Do you remember anything else about your guardians...?" 

Gave a blink from his eyes, Ienari closed his eyes as his brows furrowed to remember anything his older brother asked of him. His eyes opened, Ienari shook his head and tilted “No, that’s all I remembered.”

At that answer, joyful expression turned sorrow once more. It was as Rin noticed, much to her dislike. It was an incomplete memory just every other memory. Any memory that returned to Ienari, was…

The moments they spent together was as clear as the sky, anything else such as Reiko having an older twin brother being his other Mist Guardian. 

A Cloud Guardian she never knew. Or even at finest, the memory of Hizashi as his cousin was not remembered.

At everyone’s sorrow expression, Ienari bowed his head in guilt as he mumbled “I’m sorry that I failed Nii-chan again…. I didn't remember what Nii-chan wanted, didn’t I…?”

Raised her head, Rin grabbed both of his hands with her own and spoke “I-It's not that, Sawada-sama! Y-Y-You failed no one! It… It was I… I shouldn’t be too wishful for it… I should be grateful that Sawada-sama could remember something.”

“Nii-chan…?”

Raised his head at the pat on his shoulders, he met with Rin’s small assured smile. She nodded “Yes, I’m glad you’re able to remember your guardians, Sawada-sama. I promised you, didn’t I? I will help to get back your memories, Sawada-sama.”

“Nii-chan…”

“There you go being cocky again, you foolish servant!”

At the familiar annoyed voice, Toshihiro had his arms crossed and glared at Rin. He sternly reminded. “Who said you be the one to bring our Boss’s memories back?! It’s our job as his guardians to bring them back. So, don’t go ahead thinking it’s all you, you fool!”

“Toshihiro-sama would very much appreciated your help in getting Ienari-sama's memories back, Rin-sama.” 

Toshihiro’s forehead popped another vein with irritation, turning his head to give another loud retort to deny. Sayuri showed the same assured smile as Rin while she spoke. “You have our words keep as a promise to you, Ienari-san.”

Another nod from Reiko to agree Sayuri’s words, Hizashi nodded as he too spoke. “That’s right! Don’t feel bad you can’t remember everything, Nari! Take it step by step right, Sayuri?!”

Noticing that Hizashi had turned his head opposite of where Sayuri was, Toshihiro had turned his head back to yell. “Wrong direction, blind hole!”

“Everyone…. Thank you! I'll recovered all of my memories back, for sure!” At the bright, cheerful reply from their Boss, joyful expression returned on the guardians' faces. And Fedele, nodding with the ever emotionless expression on his face.

Shaking his head, Reborn’s voice spoke up once more to gain everyone’s attention back. “It may not be a full recovery of a memory you’ve lost. But, your father would be pleased and relief that more of your memories came back, Ienari.”

Reborn’s black orbs narrowed at Ienari, as he continued. “With those memories you’ve recovered, you knew your father is the Vongola Decimo. And, he is the current Boss of Vongola famigila.”

“Not only that, you know right now you’re attending an academy. An academy full of mafioso members and their Bosses whom are both your comrades and enemies. Isn’t that right, Ienari?!” Reborn’s voice had raised slightly louder at the last sentence. The glare of his threw the accusation he made to the amnesiac Boss.

Silence grew among everyone, every pair of eyes watched Ienari from Reborn’s accusation. 

There was no way their kind and childish Boss learned anything about the mafia. They sworn to Decimo and Reborn of not speaking to Ienari of it.

But, a cheerful chuckle soon echoed the room from Ienari’s lips. He looked up with a cheeky smile like a child, admitted. “Hehe~ You caught me there, Reborn-chan.”

As the expression on all faces turned to bewildered surprise, Rin asked with confusion and worry. “S-Sawada-sama, when did you find out—?!”

Cut her words by hugging onto her, Ienari confessed in his remained cheerfulness. “Because wherever Nii-chan goes, I’ll follow! Each time I follow Nii-chan, I always hear them talking about Tou-chan and me being the next Boss or something.”

“I got more curious and wondered what they were talking. So, I asked Fed-chan about it!” At that confession, the guardians and Rin turned their head to focus at the Storm guardian.

“Gokudera—!!”

Toshihiro slammed both of his hands to the table, giving a sharp death glare at the Storm’s guardian traitorous action. Fedele spoke monotonously in his defense. “Ienari-sama had asked me, but… I didn’t tell him when he had inquired it.”

Showed a pout on his face, Ienari showed an annoyed expression while he continued. “That’s right! Fed-chan's so booooooringly stubborn to not tell me! Even when I’m supposed to be his Boss or something….”

His mood at once brightened up, along with the tone chirped from his lips. “So, I investigated on my own! I follow Nii-chan every day, while I take books from Gokudera-ji-chan and Tou-chan to understand. So, I can help Nii-chan, who’ll be my lover~!”

With a somewhat understanding expression grew on the guardian’s expression, Reborn rolled his eyes and muttered with an exasperated sigh. 

Rin showed the same somewhat understanding expression and nodded to herself.

It made sense now whenever Ienari showed up nearby while she was doing her duties as his Shadow. Most of it was Ienari too afraid to be in his own room, without his big brother by his side.

But hearing what Ienari admitted, it’s no doubt his lack of memories of everything would get him curious. Like a curious child he was before, he would open a door without knowing the dangers.

“With this being cleared, you’ve understood you’re in the mafioso world from the start…. We’ll move onto what I called all of you for today.” Reborn’s authoritative voice called attention to everyone once more.

A quick glance at everyone in their seat. Reborn continued forward his words. “As to what happened against Buscemi famigila, the Decimo given ordered that everyone of you need to learn the way of Ino to fight your future enemies.”

The word ‘Ino’ got everyone to glance at each other for an answer, a foreign word none of them ever heard. Reborn spoke within the confusion. “As of now, Ino is now covered in the Neutral course.”

“Ino may have been a new and recent way, which gives an advantage to those who are unable ignite Dying Will Flame through the ring. It is but, the first method that Vongola Primo and his famigila used before the rings were given. It started around when they’re about of your age.”

As the hitman finished his answer to their wandering question, each of them understood of what Reborn explained. 

Hizashi raised his hand, and asked another question. “Is this information found in the Vongola Archives, Reborn-ji-chan?”

Reborn replied Hizashi’s question without a beat. “No. Back before Vongola Primo had the rings, they could ignite powerful Dying Will Flames with one method alone. And the method was, the same method Rin is using now to ignite Dying Will Flames.”

Hizashi’s jaw dropped by the shock, while the rest had turned to face Rin. 

While Reiko, Sayuri and Toshihiro widened their eyes with shock or amazement at this new revelation. 

Fedele remarked among them in a blunt tone of his voice. “Invoking like a magic ritual.”

Ienari pulled Rin closer, chirped with a proud smile. “Hehehe~ As I thought, Nii-chan is so awesome that even Nii-chan know how to use Giotto-jii-chan’s move!!”

Blushed once more at the affection Ienari given to her, Rin quickly shook her head and stuttered out to explain. “I-It’s not like that, Sawada-sama...! T-This was just a method that—”

Heard the loud sound of a throat being cleared, Rin and everyone turned their head back to where Reborn stood. With a quick glance he had received everyone’s attention, the hitman took a piece of paper and give a small bleeding cut at the base of his index finger.

Raised the hand with the bleeding finger in a gun position, Reborn then explained. “I’m sure all of you seen how Rin had ignited his Dying Will flame. But for an explanation, I’ll show you here. Example, Illuminato, fuoco pistola!*”

**_ End of Part III _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illuminato, fuoco pistola = Lit up, gunfire
> 
> Third part and more coming for Target III  
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading it so far :)


	15. Arc I: Target III part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KHR belongs to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

**Target III: Ino, Origin of Dying Will**

**** Part IV ** **

_Previously:  
_

_Heard the loud sound of a throat being cleared, Rin and everyone turned their head back to where Reborn stood. With a quick glance he had received everyone’s attention, the hitman took a piece of paper and give a small bleeding cut at the base of his index finger._

_Raised the hand with the bleeding finger in a gun position, Reborn then explained. “I’m sure all of you seen how Rin had ignited his Dying Will flame. But for an explanation, I’ll show you here. Example, Illuminato, fuoco pistola!*”_

**_******_ **

A second later after Reborn spoke his command, the blooding bleeding at the tip of finger lit up with bright yellow Sun flames. With the Sun flame lit up on his finger, it had gained surprise mixed with amazement look from the group.

Pulled back his hand to extinguish the flame, Reborn took out a piece of cloth from his pocket to clean the blood while he spoke. “The key is using your own blood to ignite your Dying Will flame. By commanding with words of your resolution, the flame will shape the way you want it.”

“What Rin had used is by writing in words with his own blood onto the Ofuda, using both verbal and written command to ignite. Your father must have taught you those skills in using Ino right, Rin?” 

Looking at the Shadow whose words got interrupted earlier, Rin affirmed with a small nod of her head.

Nodding impassively, Reborn continued. “The simpler the resolution, the flames will be easier to control when using Ino. But, the more complicated, the harder it’ll be. If you’re able to get the hang of using Ino, powerful flames will be created even greater than using the rings.”

“T-Then, what was the purpose for the rings, R-Reborn-ji-san?” hesitated Reiko.

Reborn continued on his explanation. “They gave better control of the flames. But, they are only limited to the resolution in your heart, so it’s not powerful as the origin way to ignite the flames.”

As each of them nodded in understanding, a realization dawned upon Hizashi. 

He slammed both hands onto the table while exclaimed. “Vongola Primo had learned ancient magic to ignite their Dying Will flame?!”

Surprised at the loud voice, Toshihiro slammed one of his hand down and retorted in annoyance. “You blind hole, are you an idiot?! There is no such thing—!!”

“You can put it this way, Hizashi. It is recognized like what Onmyoudo had used. But...” Reborn’s eyes glinted as his voice laced with a tone of warning. “Beware like using the rings, overusing your blood will not only tire you.”

“As along with lack of ability to control your flames you’ve outputted, death itself will be consequences in worst case scenario.” The warning came from the ex-Arcobaleno made firmly to everyone. 

Like every power itself, Ino has its own consequences.

“Forget what I say, then....” Toshihiro mumbled to himself, sat back resigned with shock. 

Or, unable to comprehend Reborn affirmed Hizashi’s assumption.

Noticing the silence, Sayuri took her cue with her hands and ever asked in her polite, soft voice. “Then, Reborn-san.... Who was the one who taught Primo-dono and his famigila the way of Ino? Was it a guardian or a member of a famigila?”

The hitman shook his head at Sayuri’s question, replied. “This member was not a guardian but belong to the Vongola famigila. He was one of the many children whom become a child soldier for a famigila. 

After joining the Vongola he become both the World’s strongest Ino practitioner and founder of Ino.”

“Who is that person, Reborn-san?” Sayuri asked again.

The answer to her next question, Reborn's eyes focused onto where Rin was. 

This not only gained the said Rain guardian, but every guardian’s attention to focus onto the Shadow. 

The stares at said Shadow only grew a confusion in her mind while the Undicesimo calmly smiled at what Reborn was to reveal.

With a calm tone, Reborn spoke. “Like Rin, he takes the role as Vongola Primo’s retainer vowed to serve him with his life. An assassin willing to destroy and taint himself in his enemies’ blood for the Primo sworn in his own Dying Will.”

“And he's the ‘Shadow’ protects the ‘Light’ from the darkness by making himself as the decoy... The decoy of being the Vongola Primo’s double. He's the Vongola Primo’s forgotten and lost Shadow, the Shadow named Zero.” Except for Ienari, everyone went shocked at what they heard.

The unexpected revelation caused Toshihiro to slam his hands onto the table and stood up. 

Among the guardians, he's the the first to shout out angrily. “That’s absurd! There’s no way this ‘Zero’ existed! No records in mafioso famigila history remembered fighting or working with him at all!!”

Let a deep breath out, Reborn answered. “I understand how everyone of you feel, because that’s what we thought too. We only found it six years back, it hid in a deep basement from the Decimo’s office. 

The only way to enter is the blood from the descendants of Vongola Primo spilled onto the hidden door...”

“Dame-Tsuna happened to discover it when he got a cut on his hand by his clumsiness. The blood dripped from his hand landed onto the carpet near his table, causing the door hidden beneath to open.” Rin blinked her eyes with surprise yet fairly understood.

Continuing from his explanation, Reborn added. “Books and artifacts found in the basement. Most of the books were barely readable, so it’s still under processing by the Foundation. Not only that, we’ve found the solid evidence that prove Zero exists.”

Took out a weary folded paper from his coat pocket, Reborn slide it across to where Rin and Ienari was. The moment Rin had picked up the photo, everyone had stood from their seat to gather around the Shadow to look at the content.

Carefully unfolding the paper, it showed a weary yellowish-brown colored photo decayed for hundred years. 

From left to right, there was Shimon Cozart, Giotto, an unknown person and G. The unknown person among them must have been the Shadow himself, Zero.

In the photo, Shimon and G were laughing with G ruffling Zero’s light color hair with a big grin. Giotto was too showing to be chuckling as one of his arms put around Zero’s shoulder. Last, they saw Zero with eyes closed letting out a small laugh. It's no doubt taken at the most peaceful period.

Looked back at Zero, the Shadow had similar spiky hair styled the same as Giotto. He was wearing a black vest, and a white shirt with only the top left unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

As they were looking, Reborn continued forward. “What we had known is that, from the Vongola Primo’s journal... Zero was like G and Shimon Cozart, having a strong bond like brothers. The Shadow had a close relationship with the Vongola Primo where the Primo was comfortable in sharing his inner thoughts and troubles to him.”

“Just like Ienari-san and Rin-san....” As Sayuri muttered aloud, Ienari brought himself closer to snuggle against his beloved Shadow. Once again, he want to show his affection as proof of their closeness of their ‘sibling bond’.

“The diary affirmed from the photo that Zero shared a closed and strong bond with G and Shimon Cozart. But... 

Those happy times were gone when Zero died protecting the Primo from a mafioso famigila who betrayed and intend to destroy the Vongola.”

A grim silence followed when Reborn finished his explanation. Rin raised her hand in midst and asked. “Then.... Why was Zero-sama’s existence erased....?”

A shrug given as Reborn replied. “No one knows... It could be the grief and despair the Vongola Primo had when he lost his Shadow was too much of him. In the moment of despair, the Primo must’ve ordered for Zero’s existence to be erased.”

“I... I see....” Rin muttered and looked back at the photo. Her hands unconsciously traced the side of the photo. The pain of losing someone dear to you.... Was it be possible to erase an existence just to ease your pain?

She got pulled back into the reality when a familiar voice whispered. “Something on your mind, Nii-chan~?”

Realized that she was now sitting on her Master’s laps, and his arms were wrapping around her body. The guardians went back to their seat and watched them with mixed reactions. 

Beet-red color bloomed onto her face, Rin at once struggled out and returned to her seat to bow. “N-Nothing! I-I-It’s nothing, Sawada-sama!!”

“Hm... If you say so~” Ienari chuckled to the reaction he received, though Toshihiro wanted to differ with a face palm to himself.

Rolled his eyes, Reborn ensured that he got everyone’s attention. Once they were, he continued to go ahead with the meeting. “Coming back, another purpose of Ino was to find the bloodline of a mafioso. 

Right after Vongola Nono made the Decimo his next heir when he was young, he ordered his men to gather the Decimo’s blood years later.”

“The Decimo’s blood used to decide and affirmed that Tsuna was descendants of Vongola Primo’s bloodline. 

It is also one way for mafioso members who can’t ignite their flame through the rings, for combat purpose.”

With a nod from everyone to show they understood, Reborn continued. “Within the blood, it connects to your Hadou with all Seven Dying Will Flames of the Sky active. However, only the most dominant flame you’ve inherited from parents and ancestor will used for combat.”

The seconds Reborn finished, Hizashi raised his hand. And, he spoke a little louder than usual. “Then Reborn-ji-chan, about this Ino method. 

Even though it's discovered recently, could there have been other mafioso famigila who were using it now? Or, even before?! Like the Buscemi boss on Rin’s mission last week?!”

With the attention now focused onto Hizashi’s question, Reborn had nodded to confirm everyone’s thoughts as he spoke. “Yes, and.... Both Buscemi and Montante famigila were using Ino for combat. Many famigila we’ve dealt, some were using it.”

“What they had in common was the strange masked cloak members who helped them. They were no doubt knowledge and experienced in combat with Ino. While they are on investigation... The Decimo made sure everyone of you learned Ino, and, to have Ienari to join in meeting discussion on this with his Shadow.”

Once more latching onto Rin by hugging around her neck, Ienari chirped. “Now I become a Boss, it’s now my turn to protect Nii-chan! It’ll be totally unfair that Nii-chan is always protecting me 24/7, so I’ll work very hard! Protecting ther other is what lovers do~!”

“To remind you, now you know you’re the next Vongola Undicesimo. I expect you to take responsibility for your role and do your job well, Ienari.” At Reborn’s reminder, Ienari nodded and still had his attention focused onto Rin.

Raised his arm up, it signaled Leon sitting on his fedora hat to go towards his Master’s hands. 

As it transformed to a hammer, Reborn added. “You’ll lead not only your guardians, but all mafioso famigila to follow Primo’s Will. Though your Cloud guardian is not here, they’ll help you in your journey to become the Boss.... Do you understand, baka-Nari?!”

_WHACK!_

With a swollen lump grown on top of Ienari’s head, the said Boss winced painfully and only hugged Rin tighter as he whined. “Reborn-chan, you meanie! Nii-chan is also helping me too, right?!”

Continued whining at each time with a knock onto his head from the hammer, Hizashi tried to appease his younger cousin while Sayuri chuckled at their relationship. 

Rin was too absorbed in what was decided. The attack last week by her own incompetence, must've made Ienari uncomfortable in knowing he was not only the next Boss. Held hostage while seeing bloodshed came from his Shadow...

And now knowing he’s the Undicesimo, her Master not only have to train to defend himself. But, there'd be a time where his hands would stain in someone’s blood. That must not happened at all! When she swore to protect him... If that day ever came for Ienari, she’ll with her own two hands —

_PAT!_

The sudden touch on one of side her cheek by a hand, caused Rin to flinch in surprise. Another hand touched on her other cheek, making her look at the culprit touching her. 

Ienari with a mischievous smile on his lips said. "As much as Nii-chan's angry at Reborn-chan for bullying me. Nii-chan shouldn't make such a scaaary face to everyone!"

From her Master's words, Rin give one-eyed glanced at the front. Everyone reacted both fear and wary at her state. Reborn gave a stern gaze at her state now. The familiar expression of fear she saw realized she accidentally let out her bloodlust state.

The pair of hands using the palms massage her cheeks in a circular motion, Rin noticed the familiar notion that Ienari made and asked. "P-Pardon me, Sawada-sama.... But this..."

"Even though I'm happy that Nii-chan got angry for my sake, I don't like it that Nii-chan always make that scary face. So whenever Nii-chan show that face, I'll do something like this. And, Nii-chan will calm down like this!" Ienari answered at one memory he fondly remembered.

True to Ienari's words, the sharp silted pupils had returned to its normal pupils. Rin nodded at Ienari's words, remembering it was the gentle warmth from her Master's hands had calmed her. 

Rin bowed to everyone. "I... I truly apologize, everyone!"

"Is there something on your mind troubling you, Rin-san? You were sitting there, with spaced out expression on your face. And afterwards, your bloodlust..." At Sayuri’s gentle inquiry, Rin shook her head and just muttered another apology.

Gently holding both her cheeks with his hands, Ienari turned her head to stare at her. With a small pout on his face, Ienari asked next. "You sure you're not hiding anything, Nii-chan? If Reborn-chan is the one making you sad, I'll punish Reborn-chan for Nii-chan!"

Cue by his words, Rin had glanced over to see the Hitman. His hand holding the Leon-hammer readied to give a knock onto his head once more. She shook her head to deny, to prevent her Master to receive one of the many injured lump he had on his head.

"Are you sure, Nii-chan...?"

Inquiring for confirmation from her Master, Rin shook her head the last time and answered with a now calmer yet assured tone. "Yes... It’s really nothing of important to worry, Sawada-sama. It was just trivial thoughts." 

As expected, the pout turned to a frown instead. Before Ienari could asked further—

_DING DONG!_

The school bell echoed in the meeting, signaling that the Homeroom period had ended. Knowingly, Reborn’s voice spoke. “If there’s no question, you may leave for your class. We’ll start on practicing igniting flames using Ino during the evening at the HQ Base training room.”

Nodded their head in unison, everyone stood up from their seat and head towards the door. But, as they were to leave, Reborn’s voice called out. “Rin, you’ll stay behind. The rest of you can of leave, I would like to discuss with him alone.”

“What?! No way!” Ienari latched himself onto Rin and pouted. “If Nii-chan is staying, I’ll stay too! I bet Reborn-chan will be a big meanie to say something mean to Nii-chan!”

Toshihiro face palmed while the rest looked at each other for an answer to their Boss’s tantrum. As Rin was about to speak, she at once noticed the annoyed glare from Reborn.

Though not needing him to speak, Reborn’s facial expression spoke with anger that said. ‘Get your Master out of my sight, before he does anything to anger me any further.’ 

Along with the facial expression, the atmosphere coming from the Hitman was like a ticking bomb ready to explode with fury.

Let out a soundless gulp, Rin turned back to her Master. With a small smile of assurance, she prayed what came out from her mouth would quell the Hitman’s anger. “S-Sawada-sama... I’ll be fine, I’m sure it’s about the classes I’ve missed. So, I’ll be fine, okay...?”

That long tense second later that bright cheerful grin finally broke out from Ienari’s lips. With a nod, Ienari chirped. “Un~! I’ll see you later, Nii-chan. If Nii-chan feels lonely, just think of your cute lover, me! Because I’ll definitely be thinking about you in class 24/7 as well~!”

As Ienari placed his lips on Rin’s cheek, she had a deep shade of red blush along with Toshihiro’s and Reiko’s own cheek. 

Burning red in an embarrassment, Toshihiro looked away which earned Sayuri to chuckle at his shyness.

Fedele remained unfazed at the usual scene while Hizashi was the only one with a clueless look as he asked. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did Nari just show his love to his big brother again??”

With a satisfied chuckle from his lips, Ienari turned around and headed to the door to leave with a bright smile on his lips. His guardians however, were just dumbfounded or rather normal of what their Boss done, taking a bow to Reborn before joining their Boss.

Once they have left, Rin ensured that she had calmed down before facing Reborn. With a calmer face, Rin asked. “You have something to discuss with me, Reborn-sama?”  


**_ End of Part IV _ **


	16. Arc I: Target III part V (END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note at the end
> 
> KHR characters belong to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

**Target III: Ino, Origin of Dying Will**

**** Part V ** **

_Previously:  
_

_With a satisfied chuckle from his lips, Ienari turned around and headed to the door to leave with a bright smile on his lips. His guardians however, were just dumbfounded or rather normal of what their Boss done, taking a bow to Reborn before joining their Boss._

_Once they have left, Rin ensured that she had calmed down before facing Reborn. With a calmer face, Rin asked. “You have something to discuss with me, Reborn-sama?”_

**_******_ **

Nodding at her question, Reborn asked in a more lax yet straightforward manner. “Your mind was bothered by the Decimo’s decision of letting Ienari knowing who he is. 

Even his father wished he would stay ignorant while his memories are recovering.”

‘As expected of Reborn-sama...’ Rin mentally noted in her mind. She can’t hide anything, even if she kept her face straight. 

Nodded, Rin asked. “I see... Is there a particular reason Decimo-sama made that decision...?”

Her question made Reborn formed a thin line on his lips, his head lowered to hide his eyes. But, seconds later, the Sun Arcobaleno tilted his head back up and replied. “Though knowing his own son is vulnerable, the Decimo still wished his son to prepare for the role as the next Undicesimo....”

Shrugged his shoulders, Reborn added. “This wasn’t much of a concern. While you’re in a coma, Ienari had come with questions of the Buscemi famigila. He had gone to confront his father about it, even asking what can he do.”

“What... ‘Can he do’?”

Nodded once more, an unexpected answer came from Reborn’s smirk. “Things he is able to do in his power. His want for this power more than anyone else, after seeing ‘that’ happened before him ‘that night’. What do you think he wanted, Rin?”

Her Master wanted after seeing... Could it be...?!–Rin realized. The reason Ienari wondered about Buscemi and his choice. Her Master had been willing to take up the role as the Undicesimo to protect his famigila.

Not only his father... His guardians, friends, family and everyone in the Vongola precious to him. Her Master desired the power now more than anyone else, to be the one to protect them this time. Though...

Troubled expression grew on her face, a sigh escaped from Reborn’s lips. Knew what the Shadow was over-worried on, Reborn reassured. “Unlike before, Ienari didn’t bawl in tears and ran to you or Hizashi while screaming that he had to fight.”

“He surprised the Decimo of how happy he resembled to Sayuri’s father in their younger days. Ienari have inherited both his father and Vongola Primo’s Dying Will Flame and fighting ability. Stay by his side as his Shadow and protect him, Rin. Isn’t this where the role of his ‘Nii-chan’ comes?” Reborn concluded his explanation.

Hands balled into a fist, she was a fool she had forgotten. A fool that needed a dream to remind her. Her role now still being Ienari’s “big brother” remained until her Master fully recovered his memories.

Gave a firm nod of her head, Rin straighten up as she answered. “Yes, Reborn-sama. That is the role Decimo-sama had given while I had accompanied him with his guardians here in Namimori now.”

The familiar smirk curved up on Reborn’s lips, the ex-Arcobaleno nodded. “Good. Moving on... Of this evening training of Ino, we would use the same method that our men used to learn. 

You may not know this... But your father, he had helped in the training program for Ino.”

“Father...?” As her blues widened, Rin took a deep breath as she muttered “Father...? Did you mean.... The World’s Third Strongest Assassin and Ino Practitioner... My adoptive father, Rei Setsushi...?”

Reborn’s nod gave her the affirmation, and he continued. “Setsushi, along with the current head of Foundation, CEDEF, 

The Decimo with his Storm Guardian and I were involved in developing and implementing Ino to strengthen the weapon technology.”

“The plan had however, came to a halt when the Mist Guardian, Mukuro and his members discovered located an enemy group. When the Decimo dispatch Setsushi, Mukuro and I on the plan to search and end begun... It was a trap all along.”

As from Reborn’s words, that incident to her was clear as she first knew. When they first arrived to the warehouse, all of them had killing the enemies who were members of the revolt. The deeper they went on, each of them split up to finish the mission.

While later, they heard the only entrance and exit to the warehouse locked shut tight. Black flames soon rose from the ground, incinerating everything and anything to ashes. The enemies they killed revealed to masked dolls. Both Mukuro and Reborn had somehow met up and tried to find other exit with remaining members.

Soon enough, a fatally wounded Setsushi appeared and gave everyone his own slips of talisman written in his own blood. One of it used to dispel the chain-like black flames on the warehouse. While, the other was to cast a flame barrier to prevent from being burned by the flames.

Setsushi insisted that everyone to leave while they still could move as he gone back to find any remaining men still alive. 

Eventually, while remaining members Setsushi found had escaped... 

Only Setsushi remained trapped inside the black burning warehouse to a cruel and cold-blooded death.

“......... Do you hate the Vongola for this? Do you hate the Vongola for not saving your father back there, Rin?” Reborn asked with a stern yet earnest gaze from his black orbs.

Rin remembered it was the same eyes that the Decimo when he had asked her the same question: Do you hate me and the Vongola for this, Rin? 

Yet, with the small earnest smile from her lips, Rin shook her head and replied. “Not anymore, Reborn-sama.”

“So you used to?” Reborn confirmed.

An honest nod to Reborn’s question, Rin admitted without hesitation. “Yes, it’s because of my foolish, immature assumption that led me to think the Vongola had led my Father to his death. But.... Because I’m sure my Father would never loathe the Vongola to his death, after all my Father is a kind person....”

The smile on her face changed to a soft and gentle smile as she continued. “My father loves the Vongola famigila and respected Decimo-sama very much. So. I couldn’t- No, I shouldn’t hate the Vongola famigila for what they did.”

“When Sawada-sama had saved me with a new life, it had now to become my duty to serve the Vongola in my Father’s stead. When I'm reminded of his death, I would strengthen myself to serve Sawada-sama’s needs and protect him from that incident—!”

Rin shut her lips to prevent herself to continue what she was about to say. Reborn knew however, let out a small sigh as he reminded. “You’re still hung on that even Tsuna and I told you not? What matters the most is that you’ve safely brought Ienari back home, Rin.”

“But... It only proves I’m still powerless and weak..... Sawada-sama is extremely too kind to keep such a person like me by his side.... That’s why...” 

What was shown on her blue orbs, Rin’s gaze showed a clear determination that glimmered as she continued. “I’ll train harder to show I’m a Shadow worthy to be his side to serve him.”

“Mm....” Small smirk of amusement curved up on Reborn’s lips, looking at the strong and clear determined gaze from Rin’s blue orbs.... It's irony he would agree with Tsuna. The ‘empty child who seeks nothing but nothingness like death’...

That same child now could show emotions unlike when she was first brought in by Ienari six years ago. He chuckled. “I thought the injury on your gut would have done something weird to your mind. But—”

Reborn give a firm nod of acknowledgement and said. “Well, I expect that you’ll do your job better than before. Do not let it repeat again, Rin.”

“Understood, Reborn-sama.” 

“One more thing, Rin.” Taking out a piece of paper kept inside black coat, he handed it to Rin.

With her curious expression on looking at the paper, Reborn explained to her. “Before that stunt Baka-Nari made and that attack, you received the schedule for the first year Sky Course student as ‘Ienari’. And, Ienari attend the Neutral Course until both of you have graduated.”

“Because both of your roles now known to the public... You would attend the Neutral Course starting today. Ienari attend his classes for Sky Course while you’re in a coma, Rin.” After Reborn finished explaining, Rin put the paper inside her coat pocket.

“If you have no more questions, you’re dismissed. Don’t be late for your first class, Rin.” Reborn concluded.

“Understood....” With firm nod, Rin turned and headed for the door. As she held onto the doorknob, she turned around and spoke “Reborn-sama, there's something I like to know...”

“Shoot.” Reborn nodded.

Paused for a moment, Rin questioned. “That night of the attack... After I had gone into a coma.... What happened to my Master and Buscemi famigila’s Boss, Reborn-sama?”

At her surprise, Reborn answered without a beat. “When Zetico Buscemi called in his reinforcement, I called up our men ready to rescue both of you. By the time we’ve arrived, Ienari remained by your side holding you in his arms with you badly injured.”

“I ordered the members to apprehend Zetico Buscemi and brought him to a private hospital. Ienari told me that what you’ve done to Zetico at the last attack brought heavy injuries to ward him in ICU. And Rin... You were brought back with Ienari to the basement HQ to treat your injuries. While you’re in a coma, Fengyun asked about your welfare.”

A faint smirk showing on his lips, Reborn informed. “He went to visit you a few times during that week. He’s looking for you since that week, so find a time to meet up with him.”

‘Yun-kun... I caused so much unnecessary worries for everyone...’ With the last firm nod of her head, Rin let go of her hand from the knob. She gave a polite bow and spoke. “Thank you for letting me know, Reborn-sama. I’ll find a time to meet with Yun-kun. I shall take my leave first, Reborn-sama.”

The Shadow hold the door knob and push open the door. She then headed for her late first day of the school a week later.

**_Part V end_ **  
**_ Target III end _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, here's the last part of Target III  
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this Target chapter  
> And those who had followed me, thank you very much!
> 
> I hope you'll look forward for the next Target update :D


	17. Arc I: Target IV part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by Kokoro Rin of Fanfiction.net  
> Author's note at the end
> 
> KHR characters belong to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

**Target IV:** **Life of a normal student pt. 1**

** Part I **

“Of all students in my class I’ve ever seen.... You are the most incompetent student in my class!”

The combat room was covered in black from the earlier big explosion. 

Rin’s face stayed emotionless while her teacher, Matsusashi yelled at her. 

She was not bothered by the surrounding conversations, much less Matsusashi's lecture.

The Shadow remained calm as she examined the surroundings in the classroom, sighing a relief as no one got hurt by the mess she had made.

“Are you even listening, Sawada Rin?!” Matsusashi growled, getting agitated by the Undicesimo’s Shadow ignoring his scolding.

Rin faced her teacher and gave a firm bow to apologize. “I apologize for the mess I’ve created Matsusashi-sama-sensei.”

“Sorry?! Really?! I don’t care if you’re the Undicesimo’s Shadow. This is my class and you’re my student! So, don’t you dare think a simple apology will get you away from detention!” Rin remained unfazed when Matsusashi yelled at her.

Too distracted by her thoughts to absorb the endless yelling from her teacher. She silently recollected her thoughts to herself. ‘What was the mistake I made that cost everyone’s lives here...?'

**_*****_ **

“I’m not lying, Nii-chan! Nii-chan’s class is conducting at Combat Practice Room D today!”

Hours earlier after leaving the meeting room, Rin was taken by surprise when she saw Ienari stood outside holding both his and her school bag. With a bright smile on his face, he happily informed her he couldn’t bear to leave his ‘lover’ yet.

And, he wanted to be the one to bring her to her class himself. Though she insisted that he didn’t need to, Rin had found herself soon to sigh in resignation. Once her Master decided on something, it would be hard to change his mind.

Because of this, they were in the dilemma of her class supposed location. While walking, Rin looked at the paper that stated it was in her classroom. But, Ienari led to a different direction it was in a combat practice room.

Sighed heavily, Rin asserted “I believe you’re not lying, Sawada-sama. But, this schedule of my class was given by Reborn-sama. It can’t be wrong of what's printed here of my class.”

“Maybe Reborn-chan printed for the wrong class!” Ienari pouted.

Took out her piece of paper back from her coat with her free hand, she opened to view it once more. From the Monday’s table column's first row, it stated:

Ino Practical and Theory  
Time: 8:15am  
Level 2 Classroom Z

Her Master repeated that her classroom was at Level 1 Combat Practice Room. And where they were now, they’re just standing by the stairs debating over the location. Showed her schedule and pointing it, Rin once more stated “My class is very much 1st year Neutral Course Class Z, Sawada-sama. Reborn-sama did not print for the wrong class.”

Crossed his arm, Ienari gave an annoyed pointed look and accused “So Nii-chan believed Reborn-chan more than me, huh?”

Flinched a little by Ienari’s annoyed tone, Rin’s expression turned to worry as she tried to reassured “N-No, that isn't true! But from the schedule it said—!”

“I apologize for interrupting... But, are you Sawada Rin by any chance?”

An unfamiliar polite masculine voice caught both their attention. Turned their head to the stairs, an unfamiliar light-blue-haired male Neutral course student was by the stairs climbing up towards them. Nodding to affirm, Rin replied “Yes... Is there something you need help...?”

A relieved smile shown onto the student’s face, climbing up the stairs to get to them both. As he come closer, Rin noticed that he had a pair of red orbs with large burnt-like scar covered most of the right side on his face.

Raised his right black-gloved hand, he greeted “Yukigami Shiku, a pleasure to meet you Vongola Undicesimo and Vongola Undicesimo’s Shadow.”

Stared at the hand, Ienari turned away with annoyed pout. Rin noticed and was about to chide Ienari, only to receive an immediate yet knowing reply “I don’t like him at all, Nii-chan! He interrupted our lovers’ quarrel!”

“P... Pardon me....?”

Shiku showed surprised expression from the declaration. Rin sighed and thought to herself. ‘Not again... This mustn’t continue even when you have taken the role as the Undicesimo, Sawada-sama...!’

Turned her head back, Rin bowed politely. “I apologize of my Master’s behavior, Yukigami-dono. He’s not in a good mood for the moment... I’ll take it in my Master’s stead.”

Raised back up, she grabbed hold of her hand and gave a firm shake. Though as she shook his head, Rin felt a sudden cold chill ran up through her spine. Noticing that the Shadow’s body tense suddenly, Shiku showed a concern look and inquired “Is there something of matter?”

“I-It’s nothing at all, Yukigami-dono!” Rin replied.

Pulled her hand back, Rin shook her head to calm herself. Showing back his polite smile, Shiku informed “I’m here to guide you to where our morning class is. Our homeroom teacher had told us that your one-week absentee would confused you on today’s morning class’s location.”

With the confused expression appearing after what he said, Rin cautiously questioned “Is today’s lesson not in the classroom, Yukigami-dono...?”

Shook his head, Shiku nodded “Matsusashi-sensei had told us he’ll be teaching us on the basics of using Ino-generator as a practical lesson. Hence, today’s class is at the Combat Practice Room D.”

Not needing to turn her head around, she could tell her Master was smiling proudly that he wasn’t mistaken of what he said.

Could his Hyper Intuition have extended so far to knowing her class location had changed...? Or, he could’ve heard it from one student talking about it...?–Rin wondered to herself.

As Shiku was to speak, Ienari wrapped his arm around Rin’s shoulder and chirped “Hehe~ Now I’m right, shall we head off now, Nii-chan? Let’s go before you’re late on your first day!”

Snapped out of her thoughts, Rin was about to reply until Shiku intervened “I apologize, Undicesimo... But, that won’t be necessary. I can bring him to where our class is. It’s my responsibility that our homeroom teacher has given.”

“No! I’ll bring Nii-chan instead! I made a promise to Nii-chan. And I’ll keep my promise to Nii-chan!” Ienari insisted with a louder yet firmer tone from his childish speaking. The arms around Rin grown tighter.

Shook his head, Shiku insisted firmly too. “I understand you wished to keep the promise you made with your brother. ...But, it would be troubling for us if we kept you late from your class, Undicesimo.”

“Nuh-uh! I won’t be late at all! Because Nii-chan—”

Ienari’s stubborn insistence ceased when Rin's voice spoke up, she looked up at Ienari. “As Yukigami-dono has said... Sawada-sama, you should head for your class now. I’ll be fine since Yukigami-dono will show me where the class will be today.”

“But Nii-chan! I promised....!”

Though Ienari’s childish whine made her brows furrowed, a small assuring smile curved up on her lips. Removed his arms off her gently, the Shadow turned around to tiptoe, so she could reach her hand out to pat his head.

Seeing the frown turning to a small pout, Rin knew it’s a safe sign that her Master was calming down. She then spoke again “I appreciated for the help, Sawada-sama.... I know you’re worried, but as your Shadow, I’ll be fine. So, don’t worry. Have a good day in class.”

Pulled her hand back, Ienari gave a small nod and soon a familiar bright smile shown on his face. With his arms put around her neck, Ienari chirped. “Since Nii-chan insist so, I’ll do as what Nii-chan say!”

Lowered his head to lean in with his lips pressing onto her forehead, deep red blush colored Rin’s cheeks once again. A few seconds later, Ienari pulled back and spoke. “I’ll see you later at lunch okay, Nii-chan?”

Once seeing that Rin nodded to his reply, Ienari removed his arms so she could now follow Shiku to where their class was. Her classmate who had been watching all the while, shown a calm and a bit of awkward expression. Cleared his throat, Shiku then said “Right this way...”

Nodding to his words, Rin followed Shiku from the back while trying to calm her red cheeks. Unaware to her, the Shadow had didn’t look back to see that her Master had a wary expression with his narrowed orange orbs looking at them both...

**_ Part I end _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It's been a while but here's the next chapter for Xerox Inception! :D  
> I've got another temporary job now, so I won't be updating that frequently...  
> But, I'll try! Those who have followed and were patient in waiting for the next chapter  
> Thank you very much! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.
> 
> New bios are uploaded on my Deviantart Kazushin14 here: Sayuri and Fedele.  
> If you're curious, you can take a look! ^^


	18. Arc I: Target IV part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by Kokoro Rin of Fanfiction.net  
> Author's note at the end
> 
> KHR characters belong to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

**Target IV:** **Life of a normal student pt. 1**

** Part II **

Down the stairs and to the left, the silent hallway echoed a pair of footsteps traveling to their destination. While Shiku was facing forward, Rin turned behind for a last glance to make sure her Master headed back to his class.

Seeing that no familiar traces of his figure, Rin sighed to herself and faced back speak “I truly apologize for my Master’s behavior, Yukigami-dono. He doesn’t behave like this always...”

“No need for the apology, Rin-kun.” Shaking his head, Yukigami turned to her with a polite smile as he assured “I understand. Mafia bosses are humans too, they got days when they are in a bad mood. Also, no need for the formalities... Shiku is fine.”

Nodding to accept his reassurance and request, Rin then asked “Then.... Shiku-dono must have served in a high position for your Boss, no?”

“No, I’m a freelance Mercenary myself, Rin-kun.” Shiku chuckled while he shook his head to deny her words. As his chuckle stopped, he heaved out a small sigh humbly. “I’m often hired by bosses who wished their target eliminated. There were days I could not complete the job, so I had stepped a landmine of my employer’s bad mood.”

“How long has Shiku-dono worked as a Mercenary?” Rin asked again.

“Around eight years... I didn’t have a family or a home, and I needed food and water to survive. Little choices of what I have living on the streets, hence... Only means to live was killing. So, to achieve more power than the strong to fight them back.”

Watching Shiku having a distant look on his face, Rin noticed his tone on last few sentences was the same too.

To her surprise, Shiku let out another chuckle and apologized. “But not that bad at all, Rin-kun. My talent for Mercenary caught a lot of mafiosi famigila attention. And, one of them recruit me so I could be one of their members for their famigila’s strength.”

Surprised at the sudden change, Rin blinked her blue orbs once before cautiously continued. “So, Shiku-dono is now working for a famigila, no?”

“No...” Shaking his head, Shiku let out a sigh and corrected. “They would like me to graduate from a mafioso academy seeing my age. So, I would be a full-fledged mafioso member to them.”

“I see...” Nodding to herself once more, Rin understood what Shiku meant. It was the same for her Master. Before he took the role to be the next Undicesimo, the Decimo wanted enrolled him here. So that Ienari understood and to know the meaning to become a Boss.

Mafioso member ignorant of the tainted system, was the same as ready to get killed by any other mafioso. 

A common reason young mafioso member enrolled for, however… 

Something wasn’t right, something she heard didn’t sound right to her intuition.

Before Rin could ponder further, Shiku’s voice spoke up. “We have arrived, Rin-kun. Here is our Practical Class on today’s lesson.” Snapping out from her thought, Rin observed Shiku opening the door and entered with him from behind.

**_*****_ **

Inside the room, it was a large space with a considerable sense of chaos. But, the sound of the door opening caught their attention.

“This way, Rin-kun.” Shiku said, gesturing her to follow him. Nodded, Rin picked up her pace to follow where he’s heading. As expected to herself, eyes from her classmate focused on her followed by quiet murmurs “Isn’t that Undicesimo-sama’s Shadow....?”

“To think he’s one of us, that must suck like hell for the Vongola....” another student whispered to their friend.

“I received gossips from the teachers that he’s incapable of igniting any Dying Will flames....”

As a female voice whispered to her friend, she had whispered in a loud voice by her surprise. “Seriously, why Decimo-sama did picked someone like him? 

I even listened to them discuss the Undicesimo’s life nearly lost by the Buscemi famigila...”

"That guy is the Shadow, how did it happen?!"

"He gotten cocky, thinking there were only a few men he need to deal against. But it escalated to a big fight after Buscemi held the Undicesimo at gunpoint, and the Shadow went to a coma for a week."

“The dumb and untalented older brother and the clever yet talented younger brother.... They aren't related, are they?”

“No! Anyone can tell from their appearances! If they were, that Shadow done a pathetic job in protecting the Undicesimo.” As the last of the whisper finished, Rin and Shiku arrived to a corner where the school bags from their classmate had set them.

Shiku took a glance to the front before turning back to Rin, informed “Matsusashi-sensei must be still in the faculty office. Please wait here while I get from Matsusashi-sensei the notes on our lesson this week and your notes from last week lesson to, Rin-kun.”

“All right, thank you very much for the help, Shiku-dono.” Rin bowed down as she told her thanks. Shiku gave another polite smile before turning around to head back to the door, leaving Rin alone at the corner.

Once Shiku left, Rin faced back to the gathered school bags and set hers as well onto the ground at the front. But, a strange rectangular shaped-like bump appeared on her bag. As she wondered what it was, Rin turned her bag around to find out what it was.

Took out what seems to be a rectangular box wrapped up in a grey handkerchief, a red heart-shaped note placed beneath the knot. Pulling the piece of note out, Rin flipped over to see a familiar neat writing that said. “In case my cute Nii-chan have forgotten, please remember to eat with me! I'll be waiting for you <3 From your lover, Ienari.”

Sighed in her mind, it’s much like her Master to write something like this. But with him reminding her about this, she made a mental note to bring out the lunch box to fulfill the promise her Master was looking forward.

As she placed the note back to the place, Rin put the lunch box back into her bag. While doing it, a feminine voice called out. “U-Um…”

She stood up and turned to its source. It was a female student standing behind her. She had a slender yet petite built, with a notable Japanese black hime-cut hairstyle with a side ponytail.

Despite being a ‘male student’ now, she felt no discomfort with her presence alone. But, she was certain she had done nothing to offend her.

“I-I’m Amekawa Rein. Nice to meet you, Sawada-san.” Unexpectedly, she introduced herself in a polite and gentle tone. Rin stared at her in slight surprise, the female student doesn’t seem to be the kind who be much outgoing but as shy and reserved like Reiko.

But, she may have done so out of politeness. In Rein’s view, she was a rather new classmate who just came for her first class after a week of absence. Rin bowed politely which surprised her. “My name is Sawada Rin. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Amekawa-dono.”

“N-No! It’s my pleasure s-so please raise your head, Sawada-san…” Upon returning to her posture, Rein had let out a relieved sigh. But, she noticed her school uniform gray vest sewn with Miko uniform’s sleeve of the same color.

In the present, it’s rare to see any students to have their uniform customize to what she wore to school. Though, it may be possible it was customized of her own comfort to follow her family heritage line of a Miko.

Another unfamiliar female voice boomed from her thoughts. “I’m Tendon Chiharu. Nice to meet you too. Call me Chiharu and don’t mind if I were to call you Rin, alright?”

“The same for me! Just call me ‘Rein’, Rin-kun.”

At their words, Rin nodded and just bowed her head to answer. “I see… Once again, it’s the greatest pleasure to meet you both, Rein-dono, Chiharu-dono.”

“I suppose that’s fine as well…” Chiharu sighed in resignation. Rin noted that Chiharu had an outgoing and cheerful personality. Her short reddish-orange hair, the scar under her left eye and the black tights she wore beneath her skirt. It gave impression she’s also the sporty kind.

After introducing themselves, a thought flickered in Rin’s mind. “Pardon me for my rudeness… Were the both of you good friends?”

Nodded with a cheerful grin, Chiharu replied. “Yup, we became one since the first lesson last week!”

Rin blinked in surprise, sending the girls into a fit of giggles and Chiharu explained. “I got lost while I was going to the class. And I was looking at the information board for the class that’s when Rein called out. Our seats were close with each other, so we became fast friends!”

“I see…” With her reply, Rin noted that she should inspect the information board during lunch break to learn her Master’s and his guardian’s class location. As his Shadow, it’s important she need to find the shortest and quickest route to get to where her Master and everyone was.

“So, what skills do you specialize in, Rin?” Chiharu asked.

Thinking for a moment, Rin replied. “I don’t have a specific talent. So, I’m planning to go on classes of serving for my Master and assassination, Chiharu-dono.”

“I see… No wonder you have the manners of a butler, but you don’t look cut out to be an assassin. J-Just a mere opinion of mine, since I will be an assassin as well!”

“That’s what everyone says as well, so it’s all right, Chiharu-dono.” Rin replied. But, there were things they had not known, it was certain things no outsider of the Vongola Famigila should never learned.

Regardless be it in the Sky Course for her Master or in this class, the reason still applied to her under the Decimo’s order when she entered the academy. In her own blood, she too possessed the Sky flame.

It was no doubt she had inherited from her real unknown parents. Her adoptive father, Setsushi, possessed no Sky flame in his blood. No clues of her parents’ whereabouts, despite searching high and low herself for years.

Now, it no longer mattered to her. Rin felt grateful, if it weren’t for both, she wouldn’t be able to meet and serve such a kind Master whom she now devoted her entire life. With a kind Master like Ienari, she wanted to make sure he inherited his role when the time comes.

Before that, Reborn had warned her never to let anyone but only the higher-ups of the Vongola to discover her flame. 

She could comprehend many will do and use anything they had to get rid of Ienari, and her being one with her flame was no exception.

It wasn’t easy fooling the examiners during the entrance exam, they were persistent in the second test to find out her flame through her blood. And the outcome wasn’t a pleasant one, she resorted to using her bloodlust to stop their persistence. 

But, it gained nothing but negative rumors she threatened the examiners by abusing her authority as Ienari’s Shadow.

Even if she received enemies from these situations, or being alone so nobody would know. It had worry the Decimo of this as he told her. He apologized to her and even reassuring her he understood if she wished to back out from this.

But, Rin smiled in her head as she remembered what came next. By her own Will and wish, she still wished to go. Because she had sworn on her life to protect and remained by Ienari’s side, no matter what happened to her. Now, this would stay the same.

Unknown to her, Chiharu and Rein had become curious of the small smile on her lips and wondered what came to his mind. Looked to each other, Rein called out. “Is there something wrong, Rin-kun?”  


**_ End of Part II _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If have to admit, I don't like how the chapter ends :/  
> But if I had continue further would be too much for a chapter OTL  
> Anyway, here's the part 2 for Target IV!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading it :D


	19. Arc I: Target IV part III (END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by Kokoro Rin of Fanfiction.net  
> Author's note at the end
> 
> KHR characters belong to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

**Target IV:** **Life of a normal student pt. 1**

** Part III **

“Hm? A-Ah my apologies, I was just thinking about my Master, Rein-dono.” Rin snapped out of her thoughts and apologized with a lie to cover. It was dangerous to let her guard off even if it’s before her school lesson started.

A confused look showed on Rin’s face at Rin’s apology, she wondered. “Your Master? Ah, do you mean your younger twin brother, Rin-kun?”

Shook her head, Rin corrected. “He is my adoptive younger brother to be exact, Rein-dono. I'm born in April while my Master born in November.”

“So its truth then...” As Chiharu nodded at what Rin had confirmed, she bombed onto her question next. “When were you adopted into the Decimo’s family? Wouldn’t that make you the next heir in line as well?”

As to her expectation, the same question was asked too many times so Rin replied. “I was taken in my Master’s family when I was 10. And since Decimo-sama and I know that I’m not capable in igniting any Dying Will Flame, as I have no blood relations with them. Sawada-sama is no doubt the next line to be Vongola Undicesimo.”

“It’ll be natural for me to serve and protect him as my Young Master. As he was the one who found me and took me into the family.” With Rin’s natural reply, both girls gave another nod of understanding.

“Hmm... If both of you were really related, it make things complicated, huh?” Chiharu asked. With a younger brother who was not only talented, smart and high charisma, it was bound to complicate if they were blood-related.

Rin discerned no ill intention, so she displayed her polite smile and replied. “That aside, I’m surprised that people still wondered if we’re blood-related. Despite the great differences in our appearances, even as to believing we’re twins...”

Chiharu chuckled while Reni gave a reserved smile. “Well, it’s the aura came from both of you felt similar...”

“Do we, now?” Rin doubted with the disbelief to hear such unreal words from Rein. Just by appearance alone, her Master was an exquisite person. How he brought himself forward was charismatic and gentle; his presence alone attracting people to him like honey bees–Much like his ancestor, Vongola Primo.

But, she was nothing to her charismatic Master. She was nicknamed ‘The Empty Creepy child’ by many mafiosi. Sawada Rin was a person without a drive, Will or barely any capacity of emotion to show. Eyes waited death to come for her.

Even if Rin ‘did’ displayed ‘humane’ emotions (noted by Reborn many times), no one could figure out why. She had shed her tears, smiled at the moments of her greatest joy, laughed with everyone, anger at people, but yet.... 

Anyone who just looked her alone, they sensed 'emptiness’ out from her.

“If you put it that way... You look alike just that you’re more of smaller and cuter, maybe a cutie. The Undicesimo is you know... Every woman’s dream to have him as their husband.” Chiharu replied and Rein nodded.

Rin felt herself deadpanned. “'Cutie' you said... Doesn’t that mean if you take away my appearance, there’s no resemblance between us, right?”

Chiharu’s words might be a little hard to understand, but it wasn’t the appearances that looked alike.

It seemed Chiharu couldn’t express it well either until Rein spoke. “It’s your aura, Rin-kun... Not only both of you had given a mysterious and dignified aura, your Hadous are very similar, Rin-kun.”

“Rein-dono...” Though a moment of silence later, a strange small smile appeared on the Shadow’s lips as she continued. “It’s amazing for you to tell by our Hadous... Your eyes must be really ‘clear’, no?”

This time, it was Rein who shook up in fear. She noticed Rin’s pupil unconsciously narrowed into slit pupils like a predator who was now alert of her surroundings. Looked at them back and forth, Chiharu interrupted. “Um? She has good eyesight, you know?”

“I don’t mean it that way, Chiharu-dono. Besides, Rein-dono herself has a clear perception of people’s energy, no?” Rin corrected bluntly.

What?—thought Chiharu, peering at Rein’s eyes with bewildered eyes widened and hardened with shock. It was as though she got seen through by Rin’s eyes alone. 

Still staring at her, Rin thought. ‘Her customized Miko uniform weren’t just something to follow the tradition. Her eyes... Father had similar eyes.’

‘Father said if one practiced the Ino long enough, they could see the Hadou in our body. But for her to see and think my Hadou being like Sawada-sama, it only mean one thing...‘

Rin’s pupil narrowed further as realization dawned upon her mind. ‘Amekawa Rein may be an Ino practitioner just like Father and I. It’ll be dangerous if she continues to perceive me like this, or I won’t be able—’

“Really both of you? The new guy and our final member of the team came to class, and you’re already pissing him? He may be a member of the Vongola famigila, but show respect of personal issue there.”

Rin and the two ladies turned their heads to the male voice, standing right behind Chiharu and Rein. Rin took a glance to her classmate had shared a frighten expression as Rein does. It seemed again she had let loose of bloodlust...

Shook her head hard with her closed eyes, Rin opened once knowing she herself was composed. Turned her head back to the male student, Rin spoke “I was voicing my opinion, though I apologize if I had scared you very much by accident.”

“I-It’s fine, Rin-kun! I-I should be more careful of my words, so it’s my fault.” apologized Rein.

“But it’s rare to see someone from the strongest famigila, especially those within the high-ranks of the Vongola Famiglia, be in the Neutral course. Even in the same class.” Rin nodded her head in agreement.

Looked back at the male student for a few seconds, she noted the similar appearances of him and her Master. The only differences she could discern at once was the short and a brown-colored slightly spiked up hair.

While looking, the male student continued “I’m sure you have read up the school’s history records of enrollment. Most people in the Neutral Course were all lower-ranking men serving the higher ups — Woah, I haven’t introduced myself yet. 

I’m Motoshige Raijin. Both my parents are regular people with no affiliation to Mafia. My specialty is Ino Weapon Engineering but I want to learn combat skills using Dying Will Flames. You can call me Jin if you’d like.”

It’s rare to see regular civilian to join the academy, especially to be into the Mafia world. 

But, to enter, one must have the strong resolve to fight against the dangers in Mafia world.

And to specialize a talent that’s related to Mafia activities, the newly introduce Ino technology was something that Rin did not find strange. Though his introduction contained a little-too-much information. 

Instead, she felt amazed and even curious of this skill he has.

“I’m Sawada Rin but Rin is fine, Jin-dono.” Rin introduced.

Jin nodded and grinned “Then, I’ll call you ‘Rikkun’.”

“Could Jin-san been busy spending the night with your project again?” Rein asked.

Chiharu pinched her in one hand while the other was trying to shoo an odor, shouted “At least remember basic hygiene! You reek of the smell of oil!”

With an annoyed expression, Jin pointed out with distaste. “What’s with that expression and even pinching your nose?! How rude, it’s the smell of a future engineer! I bet what Reicchi sees with her eyes is nothing but a typical brawler with no brains!”

“What did you say?! Just because you’re the one with the brains here, you’re as low as us! Unlike you, Rin holds a great and important position as the Undicesimo. Shiku even have a famigila ready to recruit him in as part of them.” Chiharu retorted fiercely, vein popped on her head with anger.

With arms crossed, a sneer shown on Jin’s face and countered. “Having the brains allows one to think of a great strategy, don’t you know? Although I suppose someone as brash and hot-headed as you wouldn’t understand.”

“Hoh?” With her left arm resting on her hips, a taunting smirk showed on her face. “Then, I’m sure with that 'brains' of yours know it’s wrong to argue with a lady who knows they are right in everything.”

Chiharu made a scornful sneer, while Jin whose vein popped on his head, growled incoherently. “W-W-What?! Y-Y-You...!” His tongue tied up in trying to find words with his ‘brains’ to counter her.

“You’re both wrong. Brains and brawn are two sides of a coin. So, please drop it as arguing further will be pointless.” Rin intervened, in trying to dispel the heated argument.

But, another familiar voice chided agreeingly. “Rin-kun is right. The both of you have cause quite a scene right before the class start. Don’t you have anything to say about this, Raijin-kun, Chiharu-san?”

Looked to where the voice came from, Shiku stood before his group mates with chiding expression. By Shiku’s words, their entire classmate had once again focused their attention back to them or at Jin and Chiharu.

In seconds, both Chiharu and Jin averted their eyes with a sigh and said. “If you say so/Understood, Rikkun...” 

Rin noted that though both have similar strength yet conflicting personalities, yet maybe in chance, they would be quite a good pair in terms of combat battling.

The third bell rang, and all scatted to form in rows with a group of 10 students each. The door opened with a man wearing a suit in his late 30s carrying two boxes. As the said man walked right to the middle, he gave a quick glance of his students before facing back.

After placing the box onto the ground, a polite yet enthusiastic voice spoke. “Good morning, everyone! Today, we’ll be learning on how to use Ino Generator. As I’ve said last week, there’s no reason to disregard yourself. In the name of Vongola, you should be proud that you’re learning now to serve them well when you graduated here!”

As Rin nodded at Matsusashi’s words, she saw that Chiharu rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself. “Yep, a complete Dying Will of Bull since the first lesson...”

“I’m sure he is trying to encourage us to be more optimistic. Since we’re serving our lives for now to the Vongola Famiglia.” Rein replied with a slightly appreciative tone, but her eyes gave away. Even she was affected by their teacher’s manner of speech.

“Regardless whether it’s for the Vongola... Our lives are not fated to serve for any mafioso unless we decide so.” As Shiku let out his own comment in a mumble, it shrugged off at the end.

Looking back at her teacher, Rin could tell Matsusashi was transparent as a glass. His intentions were clear but the way he sounded was discouraging. No doubt was he willing to help the Neutral Course that lacked ‘talent’ and understood the problem.

Lastly, he wanted them to be proud that the Vongola Famigila has given them a chance to work hard.

As she nodded to herself, Rin noticed of that split moment that Matsusashi was glaring at her viciously before continue his speech of encouragement. 

Rin thought to herself with her emotionless facade remained. ‘Matsusashi Eikichi... Is he a friend or foe? No, such trivial things shouldn’t bother me, Sawada-sama’s life is greater than any of those.’

****_End of Part III  
End of Target IV_ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding up for CNY Celebration, here's the last part of Target IV!  
> It seems pretty short, but things will be taking an interesting turn in coming few!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter for a while...  
> The next one wouldn't be that soon to be uploaded ^^;
> 
> Side note, this story can be found on both Wattpad and Quotev!


	20. Arc I: Target V part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by Kokoro Rin of Fanfiction.net  
> Author's note at the end
> 
> KHR characters belong to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

##  **Target V:** **Life of a normal student pt. 2**

##  ** Part I **

As the lecture for uses of Ino had started, Ino also known as the Artificial Dying Will and a technology developed by the Vongola Famiglia. 

Matsusashi took out a simple metal rod and inserted a red liquid capsule into the end.  

Once done, Matsusashi continued the explanation. “The Ino generator is a device that allows processing your resolution from your thoughts to your Will. It will take shapes of what you wished, in a single moment.

“It can help you generate flame's stability of an average C-Rank ring. Also, it helps speed up the invocation of your Will into the reality. Inside the generator is where the capsule of the fuel stored. 

“Each bottle contained your blood that's taken as a sample and cloned 100% that matches your own. This was thanks to Vongola famigila's technology has given. 

“Now, everyone takes the turn to queue. Each of you picked up the device with your name labeled on it. Some of your generators were customized based on the physical talent you have shown during the entrance exam.” Adding with two explanations and clear instruction for the students to line up, everyone lined in a single row.

**_xxx_ **

Once they have taken their generator, they gathered in their small groups and talked among themselves. 

“On the count of three! One, two, three!” 

The group of five showed off their own Ino generator got from the cardboard box after taking 10 minutes each. From a clockwise direction starting from Rein, she held what seems like a bow grip. Next is Jin, who held up a palm-sized blood-filled capsule. 

“Eh?” The three excluding Shiku spoke in unison that shared the same confusion, wondering why he was given his blood capsule. Jin chuckled at their thoughts as though he had read them and answered. “I only wanted the fuel instead since I’ve made my generator.” 

“Really?” Rein looked at him, her eyes widened in surprise. 

Jin nodded at Rein’s curiosity and took out a pair of arm-length gloves from his pants back pocket. It was a simple moss-green with a matching color of the circular cylinder strapped around the end of the left glove. He used his right hand to twist open the cap and insert the capsule in before closing it. 

Once done, Jin noticed that everyone was still staring at him with an anticipation. Gave everyone a quick look on their faces, Jin asked with a puzzled expression. “What?” 

“What do you mean ‘what’?! Aren’t you going to show us your tricks?!” Chiharu shouted. 

“I-I will!” Jin tried to reply with confidence in his words but ended up stuttering in them. 

“Then what are you waiting for?!” 

“U-Um...” A nervous grin spread across his face. He raised one of his hands up to scratch the back of his head and admitted. “Maybe right after Sensei had taught us how to activate the Ino generator?” 

Shiku, Rin, and Rein sighed, knowing somehow, he doesn’t know the trick. Chiharu snorted “And I thought the brains like you have the answer!” 

“Hmph, I don’t see you wearing your own Ino generator.” Jin snorted back at Chiharu’s retort, glancing at her hands holding up a pair of boots. 

Chiharu cleared her throat with a pride grin “Well, let me show you how a real pro works!” 

Removing her school shoes, Chiharu bent her body a little to put on her boots before straightening her back to shout. “Ignite!” 

... 

“Ignite!” 

... 

She stomped her feet in frustration “Oh, come on, just ignite already!” 

Jin smirked. “So even a real ‘pro’ like you can’t even do it, what a shame,” Chiharu growled back at him. 

Rein sighed, seeing the two bickered again. She glanced over and noticed. “Rin-kun, Shiku-kun, where is your Ino generator?” 

“I don’t have one, Rein-dono,” Rin replied, and Shiku gave a nod to agree Rin’s words. 

This surprise had even stopped their arguing upon hearing the news. Chiharu stuttered. “W-What do you mean you guys don’t have one?!”

“You went for the entrance exam, didn’t you?!” Jin shouted. 

“I did, Jin-kun.” Shiku shrugged his shoulders, added. “But, I refused when they asked for my blood.” 

“W-Why did Shiku-kun refused....?” 

With a calm yet blank expression on his face, Shiku answered Rein’s question. “Because I believed without a Dying Will flame, a person will fend off their enemy with no need of it. Being able to use one for combat showed your incompetence as a person.” 

Looked at each other, Jin asked with one of his brows raised. “What if there are fights required your flame?” 

“Martial arts and weapon alone will be enough. Besides...” A confidence smirk grew on Shiku’s lips, confessed. “The bigger their flame they have ignited from their arrogance, the burn will be greater when it’s inflicted back to them.” 

While the three showed a faint nervous smile on their lips, Rin just showed a blank expression instead. It may not be impossible if it’s Shiku by his experience, but... What bothered Rin was the tone of his words. 

Before Rin could analyze in her mind further, Shiku’s voice called out. “But... What about you, Rin-kun? Is there a particular reason you didn’t have an Ino generator?” 

Focused her attention back to the four, each of them shared the same curious expression with Shiku earlier. She took in a quick breath before answering. “I had requested them not to take my blood during the entrance exam, Shiku-dono.” 

“Why did Rin-kun ask them...?” 

Looked at her classmate for a moment, Rin replied with a calm tone. “It was an order given by the Decimo-sama specifically, Rein-dono. I do not know the reason behind it as the Decimo-sama did not tell me, so it could’ve been under the Omerta code.” 

“I see,” Holding his chin thoughtfully, Jin nodded affirming to himself. “So, it can’t be helped when it was an order given by the Vongola Decimo, huh?” 

Shook her head, Rin assured. “I’m sure the Decimo-sama must have his reason, Jin-dono. But it’s something of trivial matter that shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Even when you’re supposed to be protecting the Undicesimo?” Shiku’s turn to raise his brows with a dubious look on his face. He narrowed his eyes and continued. “I’m afraid that couldn’t be a trivial matter when your job is to protect the next leader of all mafioso famigila, Rin-kun.” 

“It’s all right, Shiku-dono. Even if I have no Ino generator, the Decimo-sama had sent me here to protect Sawada-sama. As a Shadow, a disadvantage as this must not hinder me in protecting my Master.” Rin assured once more with a firm tone. 

Stared at her blue orbs for a moment, Shiku sighed and apologized. “You’re right, I apologize for doubting you, Rin-kun.” 

As Rein patted her shoulder to assure her, Rin gave back a polite smile to say she’s all right. Once the young lady was assured, Rin lowered her head a little to sigh in relief. It seemed her classmate convinced of her half-truth she said. 

A lot were excluded out to make sure she would still follow the Decimo’s order. With what Shiku said earlier, it was now bothering her. 

Observed for a while, Rin noticed that a different and specific tone used when talking about the Vongola or specifically mafioso. 

Part of her knew she may be over-thinking as her Master had chided her she often worried too much despite it was for his safety. And, it was only her first day of school after a week of the coma she viewed negatively of her classmate. 

Shook her head, it’d be a problem if something like this ruined her Master’s pride. But yet, her gut instinct says otherwise—

Matsusashi soon gathered everyone’s attention with a few loud claps “Please pay attention from here. I will teach you on how to activate and use your generator now.” 

After the students had gathered back to their position, Matsusashi held up the same rod he held earlier and continued “It’s as basic as lighting the rings. But, your resolve, thoughts, and emotions must be in sync to achieve this. 

“By order what your Wave energy inside, you could do this.” 

He turned the dagger upright and ignited a Storm flame, engulfing the blade. While everyone gasped in awe and amazement, Rin stared with an expressionless face and Shiku just let a yawn with hands covering his mouth. 

“To use them in battle, first, imagine the image you wish it to be. Image the shape of your flame, how much power you want it to use. And,” With a swing from his dagger, it created a vector arrow-shaped flame towards the ceiling on his right. But, there was any dent or burn marks on the wall that the Storm flame had burnt. 

Everyone had a confused expression at the tiny damage by the flames. Matsusashi let out a faint chuckle and explained “I’ve controlled the out of the flame so it won’t leave much damage. The more power you use your flames, the more you deplete the amount of blood in your capsules.” 

“So during in battle, remember to bring spare capsule for refills or manage the amount you have wisely.” Sounds of ‘oh’s’ was heard, as Matsusashi dispersed the flame he declared. “Now, I want every one of you to practice activating and using basic skills of combat!”  

**_ End of Part I _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload the new chapter along with the new bio before I forget OTL  
> The new bio I uploaded, which is for Ishihara Toshihiro can be found on my deviantart :D  
> Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter  
> And sorry for the long wait ^^;


	21. Arc I: Target V part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by Kokoro Rin of Fanfiction.net  
> Author's note at the end
> 
> KHR characters belong to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

##  **Target V:**   **Life of a normal student pt. 2**

##  ** Part II **

Minutes after Matsusashi had told them, colorful flames lit the room. Each student excited at the outcome of their flames and skills. The image they made became a reality! 

Some still trying on how to create their own combat skills or even how to activate their generator, confused and clueless at what went wrong. 

A bright Rain flame taking shape of the bow formed on Rein’s hand, much to her surprise. Her eyes sparkled as she thanked Rin. “Thank you very much, Rin-kun.” The Shadow shook her head as a reply. 

“Check this out, you two!” Turning their head around, a broadsword shape formed out of the Lightning flame generated from Jin’s gloves. Both Rein and Rin surprised and amazed by how fast he could forge out just weapon with Dying Will flame after Shiku guiding him and—

A kick engulfed with Sun flames swung downwards and broke the broadsword. Shocked, Jin stared at his shattered weapon in exasperation. Chiharu retracted her leg with a cheeky grin. “How’s that for a trick?” 

“You could have killed someone, you know!” Jin growled. 

“Hey, I controlled my output okay!” 

Shook his head with exasperation, Shiku let out a heavy sigh and muttered. “Looks like it has started again....” 

Sighed too, Rein remembered something and turned to Rin. “Ah, didn’t Matsusashi-sensei said we have the assignment to do?” 

Nodding in confirmation, Rin replied “Yes, it’s written on board there, Rein-dono. I shall take the notes down for everyone.” 

“O-Okay then!” 

With a polite bow, Rin took her leave and headed towards the board. Picked up an unused tablet in the rack below, she slid the screen and tapped onto the note app. Searched and keying the fields of hers and her teammates’ email, Rin typed the notes. 

It was focusing on stabilization of flames and creating another two new combat skills to show in class. One of the key foundation learned was to practice on when using Ino. The combat skills were practices in using Dying Will flames for fights, learning how to use is important. 

While typing, Rin alerted when footsteps approached her. She turned to see that Matsusashi approached her, nothing but disgust expressed on his face. “What do you have to say for yourself, Mister Vongola Undicesimo’s ‘Shadow’?” emphasized on her role scornfully. 

“Pardon me...?” wondered Rin. 

“You must be pleased standing here in my classroom. Thinking even after you’ve threatened the examiners of not taking your blood, you’ll be able to pass my class by manipulating the Decimo to your biddings.” 

As she noticed the familiarity in this position she’s in, Rin turned her body to face her teacher. 

“The situation you had heard was nothing but a complete misunderstanding, Matsusashi-sama-sensei,” Rin explained with a blank expression on her face. 

She continued. “On the day of the entrance examination itself, I’m ordered by the Decimo-sama to not give my blood to the examiners. Decimo-sama had a good reason—!”

“I’m not misunderstood, Shadow.” With a deadly glare, Matsusashi venomously spat. “Our great Decimo would never be as foolish to give a special treatment to a low-life like you in this academy.” 

‘It seems words isn’t enough to explain everything...’ Rin thought to herself. 

Her blue orbs calmly looking back at the glare, try once more. “It was not a special treatment, Matsusashi-sama-sensei. I have evidence that the Decimo-sama had ordered me to—” 

“The only solid evidence you have is you abusing our staff to get away with what you wanted.” 

Shook his head, a spiteful smirk shown on Matsusashi’s face and sneered. “You have not only twisted the story to our great Decimo. 

But, also manipulating our young Undicesimo to convince him into studying with Neutral Course.” 

‘So this news had spread wildfire...’ She noted to herself again, she had assumed it was only on her entrance exam that was the misunderstanding. But her role with her Master being switched while she was still ‘Sawada Ienari’ got involved. 

With a blank face, Rin gave yet another try, to give an important explanation why her Master had to attend the Neutral Course ordered by the Decimo. 

Before she could open her mouth, an index finger raised to stop her from doing so. 

“I’m willing to bet it’s another excuse that our great Decimo desired for this? There’s a limit to your lies to hide your inexcusable failure, Shadow.” Matsusashi decided. This was getting to a troubling situation, seeing it had become impossible for her to convey any of her words to him. 

Rin was about to open her mouth once more to clarify. But, if she attempted to explain herself again, it would drag her innocent Master into her problem more involved than needed. 

“I apologize for my inexcusable attempts by using my Master’s and Decimo-sama’s name, Matsusashi-sama-sensei.” Rin had decided to bow down and apologize.

The apology Rin gave only made Matsusashi grew furious at the plain indifference by her emotionless face. 

Let out an irritated grunt, Matsusashi growled. “You’re ‘sorry’? What a load of crap from your arrogant face! You are anything but sorry, useless Shadow!   

“You are gloating in your heart! Expecting you can get away with it, just like that mission with Buscemi famiglia! Did you assume no one knows? No one would know of useless Shadow who didn’t protect his Master—” While chiding on, Matsusashi didn’t notice footsteps coming to them. 

Footsteps of walking turning to a brisk walk, with an angry familiar voice that shouted. “Hey! Who are you to decide that Rin was a failure in protecting his Master?!” 

Snapped her head to the source, Rin noticed Chiharu had stepped right beside her with a furious expression. Teeth gritting and her hands balled into a fist, Chiharu continued. “You’re not the Decimo or even the Undicesimo, so why are you declaring that mission was a failure when you’re not involved at all?!”

Matsusashi whose glare remained on Rin didn’t bother to look away from the Shadow and answered. “The same could say too, Tendon-kun. Students who are not part of the Vongola famiglia have no rights to interrupt. And, I’m voicing my opinion to the young Undicesimo’s Shadow on how he could improve on his duties.” 

Before Chiharu snapped, Rin raised her right hand to tell her not to get involved into this. The Shadow remained unfazed even this and replied. “That mission was no doubt a failure, Matsusashi-sama-sensei. It was no doubt my ignorance to my Master’s welfare had caused it.  

“Even if I lack power now... Even if my blood is not taken for an Ino generator, I’ll do whatever it takes just to protect my Master. I’ll find any means to protect Sawada-sama.... Matsusashi-sensei.” Her determined blue orbs gazed back at Matsusashi’s cold glare joint with her strong-willed words to protect her Master. 

Matsusashi clicked his tongue in disgust and glowered. “You may be the young Undicesimo’s Shadow. But, you’ll not get away with threatening and manipulating all of us, especially in my class.” 

After Matsusashi turned around and walked off in anger, Chiharu stuck her tongue out. Sounds of footsteps approached both, Jin watching Matsusashi walking with a slight glare grunted. “What’s his problem?” 

“It was just a misunderstanding that Matsusashi-sama-sensei had about some incident, Jin-dono,” Rin replied. 

“It’s obvious enough he’s trying to find fault while the Undicesimo isn’t here.” Shiku pointed out while glaring at Matsusashi’s figure. 

“Argh, seriously! What’s his problem?!” Chiharu let out an angry yell, ranting. “He’s not a higher-ranking member in the Vongola famigila, why is he butting onto things that are not his problem, anyway?!” 

With a timid yet reassuring look, Rein assured the Shadow. “D-Don’t let his words bother you, Rin-kun!” 

“I’ll note that, everyone...” Rin nodded at everyone’s assurance, despite meeting them only minutes ago. 

But, this was not the first time Rin herself had to deal with this ‘criticism’ towards her position. 

More often than not, an incident like this often gave evidence to the Decimo of why she’s unfit from being Ienari’s Shadow.  

And an incident like this, she would the one on the receiving end of her classmate’s gossip on the attack. 

Afterward, during this incident, Rin remembered the Decimo’s office would often flood with the proposal of a candidate who was worthier than her to be the Shadow. 

But, even so, Ienari still insisted on her to be his Shadow. The mafioso had to remind her by pointing out the uncountable list of facts she and Ienari have nothing in common. Rin knew because she wielded the Sky flame with the exact matching Wave energy as Ienari, she was chosen; a fact that had remained unknown to everyone else.

If there was a choice, she would have advised her Master to pick others who are worthier to stay by Ienari’s side and protect him. It was better than having a blood-thirsty monster like her to be the Shadow of him.  

**_xxx_ **

The group moved on to where their classmates gathered after being called by their teacher. Cleared his throat, he asked, “I hope everyone could practice on activation and your own techniques you have learned today.”

“Another thing about Ino generator, unlike the rings which can only ignite a specific flame. The Ino generator allows its user to ignite multiple flames at a time. 

“Now I need a volunteer to show.” His eyes darted across the crowd before setting them on a certain person. “Ah, how about you, Sawada-kun?”

Heads turned to Rin, her friends bewildered that their teacher had picked Rin on purpose. Even knowing she had been excused from the entrance exams. He was smiling a little too polite at Rin, no doubt taunting her into an unknown trap–or at least what Rin assumed.

“Understood, Matsusashi-sama-sensei,” Rin replied with a nod a second later.

His newfound friends who heard this, Jin protested. “Are you even able to activate the generator that isn’t of your own blood, Rikkun?”

The said Shadow replied with a blunt tone. “To be honest, I don’t know.”

“What?!” Jin and Chiharu shouted in unison. Chiharu warned. “Then why?! You realize how crazy to go unsure, let alone unprepared.”

“I agree with Chiharu-san’s words, Rin-kun.” Shiku nodded with a grim expression, he continued. “What Matsusashi-sensei had requested isn’t lighting one, but two flames at the same time. Are you sure, Rin-kun? If not, I could take your place—”

“It’s alright, Shiku-dono. I’ll be fine and I wanted to do this.” Rin interrupted with a faint assuring smile on her lips, added. “I volunteered to go up because I want— No, I needed to try.”

“Try…?” Rein repeated.

Rin nodded. “I need to find out my abilities to protect my Master better, so it’s a good opportunity for me, Rein-dono.” She walked off to the front despite the worries and concerns on her friends’ face.

The Shadow was unaffected by the glares and disgusted expressions on her classmate’s faces. Matsusashi was smiling with false politeness and handed. “Show to the class how to use both Storm and Cloud flames together.”

Taking the dagger into her hands, Rin took a quick look from the blunt blade of the dagger to the end where the blood capsule stored. Still staring at the dagger, Rin asked. “Is it alright to use both flames together, Matsusashi-sama-sensei?”

“Yes! Since you’re the Undicesimo’s ‘Shadow’, I’m sure you can do it. Now, let’s not make everyone wait, shall we?” The mocking tone hidden under the gentle words brought encouragement towards the students in the class to wait in anticipation.

In this situation, the key was to force the victim into stage fright, and it would be a great strategy in getting the enemy to surrender. 

The main concept in achieving was... Fear, rendering the enemy unable to battle in their state of mind–Rin recalled from Reborn’s lessons.

But, she didn’t feel nervous or even frightened by this because she noticed, no one emitted the killing intent from their presence. They were just waiting in anticipation like how she had waited for the magician to his trick when Setsushi brought her to a traveling circus in town. So, the problem now is...

Storm flame, it carried the disintegration characteristic. 

And, the Cloud flame carried the ability of Propagation. 

With the two together, the Storm flame’s ability would multiply when used with the ability of the Cloud flames.

This technique could create powerful destructive attacks and absorb the flames from the enemy. But, this was a classroom. Constraint area like here would not work well especially if the user didn’t know how to control their flames.

They would create powerful attacks that could not only kill everyone and themselves too. 

Did Matsusashi notice the two flames properties when she had asked earlier? 

Regardless, she needed to do this... For the sake of Ienari, she needed to prove to him and every single mafioso to join his leadership.

His Shadow, to be competent of something like this, despite the need of hiding the secret nobody should have realized. At the first swing by her arm, only a puff of smoke generated.

The next swing, an even bigger and darker color puff of smoke appeared.

The third swing, the puff of smoke became larger than the earlier. Now, there was a faint mix of something red within the smoke.

Swing by swing, there would be a red or purple glow within the smoke or even a burst of flames made. It wasn’t just the shape just the shape and power Rin had targeted. But, it wasn’t helpful when the jeers increased.

“Are you trying to make a fool out of us?!”

“Don’t waste our time, you bastard!”

“You’re a disgrace to Undicesimo-sama!”

Rin kept swinging, determined to get the power and Will she intended to achieve to show. The jeers, the worried look from her friends and the smirk on Matsusashi’s face did not affect her, working even harder to prove he worth in front of everyone.

‘Almost there...!’ Thinking to herself aloud, with her arm swung yet again to get what she wanted. By the next swing, something unexpected happened. Rin noted something cut her skin before she saw a large blast of white light flew towards the wall, followed by a blinding explosion...

** End of Part II **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 for Target V  
> And new bio of Sasagawa Hizashi is up! :D


	22. Arc I: Target V part III (END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by Kokoro Rin of Fanfiction.net  
> Author's note at the end
> 
> KHR characters belong to Amano Akira  
> Xerox Inception characters belong to me

##  **Target V:**   **Life of a normal student pt. 2**

##  ** Part III **

Thinking back now, Rin looked at her still-bleeding thumb and wondered when she cut herself. Only to realize when swinging the dagger, the blade was still sharp enough to cut her thumb and her thoughts to invocate into her blood...

This was terrible, if anyone noticed a Sky flame was within the mixture of that blast, her secret would be—

“Are you listening, Sawada Rin?!” Matsusashi’s voice yelled to gain her attention back from her daze—

Rin at once kneeled and bowed her head, leaving everyone in shock of her actions.

“I truly apologize for this unforgivable mistake I’ve made, Matsusashi-sama-sensei!” With no time wasted, she apologized.

Flabbergasted by the sudden actions, Matsusashi blabbered out. “Y-Y-Y-You... W-What devilish plan you are—?!”

Rin interjected. “Words may not be enough, but I truly apologize for the harm I’ve caused...!”

Everyone looked at her as sympathy flooded their hearts, standing at a perspective view. One male student amongst them spoke. “....... You know... It wasn’t much of his fault...”  

“It’s only his first day. Maybe he’s just a student like us, it’s a new technology that’s just made by the Vongola.” Another student agreed with a slight nod from her head.  

“T-True.... I would feel nervous if I were the one standing there.” A male student shuddered at the thought of showing in front of the class, especially the impossible feat needed to do. 

“Then again.... He came into the school like us....” She, like everyone else, was also a student. Like everyone else, even the Shadow made mistakes. It wasn’t correct to push the blame on her.

Matsusashi’s jaw dropped. His students were siding with the ‘sly and cunning’ Shadow who ‘tricked’ everyone by winning ‘pity’ from them. Gritting his teeth, he growled, “Even so, you’re to receive punishment—!”

“Hey! Give Rin a break, Sensei!”

“That’s right, you were the one who asked him to show in front of the whole class!”

“R-Rin-kun was only trying his best to learn like all of us!”

Rin raised her head, surprised to see Jin, Chiharu, and Rein... Those three who she barely knew, standing before her. She understood people do it when they had forged a long friendship, but within hours? This was something she couldn’t understand.

Before she could tell them to stay back so they wouldn’t get into trouble too, another familiar figure had stepped forward and spoken. “As what Jin-kun had said... Even when Rin-kun being excused under the orders from the Decimo to not have her blood taken, you chose him to show still.”

Harsh glare shown on Matsusashi’s orbs, as he shouted. “There was no evidence the Decimo had excused the Shadow from it! He must’ve been lying—!”

“Lying?” Raised one of his brows, Shiku glared back and countered. “He didn’t get the chance to explain himself. You’ve been cutting off him every time he was to explain to you... Like how a student is trying to explain his reason to an actual teacher, unlike you.”

The face that turned red with anger, Matsusashi glowered. “I dare you to repeat it, Yukigami Shiku!”

“Sure, many times if you need.” A small smirk shown on his face for a second, Shiku informed coldly. “If you’re an actual teacher, you’d listen before you blabber accusation at a student for the ‘Great Vongola Decimo’. An actual teacher doesn’t go around spouting opinions that don’t involve you. And...

“A real experienced teacher and mafioso know better to get an inexperienced student to show both Storm and Cloud flames together. Unless said foolish and arrogant teacher used the certain death of the students here to blame on the Shadow.”

As expected for Shiku, Matsusashi’s face turned red like an angry bull. The glare from his eyes now filled with humiliation and fury, let out a loud outrage from his shout. “You... You... YOU insolent brat! How dare you insult our great leader?! And you even dare to accuse me with such baseless lies I would harm the young Undicesimo’s Shadow?!!”

Unfazed at the outrage he provoked, Shiku shrugged his shoulders and gave a pointed look. “Yeah, and I already did. So what, if it’s the great Decimo of the Vongola famigila or any great big mafioso Boss. If you don’t have the spine to admit the fault you did, then go ahead.”

“Punish us, every one of us, Sensei. Punish all of us for taking sides with Rin-kun instead of what you’ve planned.” Gave one last taunt at Matsusashi, the other three stood forward with a brave and determined glare to their teacher.

Looked at her back, her classmate’s expression was a mix of worry and anger too. Worry being, they would get caught along and received punishment for what they didn’t do. And anger, being provoked by Shiku’s words they were almost sacrificed as a pawn to blame the Shadow for her failure.

Regardless, it’s not an ideal circumstance. Everyone being punished by Shiku’s provocation would not be a good thing, especially if this incident spread. 

It would disgrace her Master’s reputation because of her incompetence and the punishment that’s coming.

Stood up, Rin grabbed Shiku’s arm to catch his attention and whispered. “Shiku-dono, please step back...! None of you should receive punishment for what I had done, so please take back your words to Matsusashi-sama-sensei...!”

A knowing yet dubious expression shown on Shiku’s face, his eyes narrowed and whispered. “You’re to get punished by a sabotage from a spineless mafioso of the Vongola famigila. Yet, you’re still defending that teacher who tried to kill you?”

“He had no intention to do so from the beginning, Shiku-dono. Because if he did, Matsusashi-sama-sensei will be in a grave plight too. 

“This is a land of peace, and the Decimo wished for all mafioso famigila to unite in forming an alliance under this land of peace.” Rin shook her head firmly and whispered back. 

“Land of peace, huh...?”

Looked like Shiku wasn’t convinced, Rin was to whisper again until Matsusashi’s loud voice interrupted. “You! What do you think you’re trying to do?! Trying to manipulate Yukigami-kun aren’t you?!”

Turned her head, she saw the still-furious Matsusashi was pointing at her with his finger. 

“How about he was trying to get his classmate to stay uninvolved from the problem? So that, they wouldn’t get punished too by a spineless mafioso manipulation?” Shiku answered with an annoyed sigh escaped his lips.

“Even when he is trying to protect us in great Decimo’s wish to form peace with spineless mafioso like you?” At the confession, Shiku had roused more of their classmate with a rather angry look.

Despite Rin was a student here, she was still a member of the Vongola had been upholding Decimo’s wish in this land of peace.

And Matsusashi, their own teacher who often preached the greatness of the Decimo, had caused nothing but trouble for them. The accusation Matsusashi was trying to kill them to place blame on the Shadow made to sound more sense to them.

Tables overturned, everyone was siding against the cunning Shadow instead of him. 

The student who twist the favor from him, the cunning servant manipulated everyone’s heart again. And...

The monster manipulated his great Decimo, and Matsusashi was positive beneath the emotionless expression was the monster laughing at his failure. 

Before Matsusashi could call out the truth on the Shadow’s nature, the bell rang for the next period of class.

Face still reddened with anger, Matsusashi tried to speak as calmly as possible “Remember to do your assignment, as I will go through them next week. Dismissed!” He stomped out of the room, irritation written over his face.

The students went to where their bags were to pick them up before leaving in their own groups to the next class. 

No use crying over a spilled milk even if Matsusashi had chosen not to punish anyone... Rin felt horrible for her incapability which dragged innocent people into her mess.

As her friends turned to look her, what they did not expect was Rin kneeling down with her head bowed. 

“I truly apologize for getting all of you involved in my problem, Jin-dono, Chiharu-dono, Rein-dono, and Shiku-dono!” The said Shadow apologized loudly. 

“He’s way too polite!” Jin bluntly pointed out.

Rein squatted down beside Rin, trying to get Rin to raise her head. “I-It’s fine, Rin-kun! C-Come on, raise your head!”

“T-That’s right! We’re friends so it’s only natural we did so!” Chiharu joined Rein as well in helping her to get the apologizing Shadow to raise her head.

“We... Are?” At Chiharu’s words, Rin raised her head and only to stare at them dumbfounded. Friends, since when? In the last 1 hour and 58 minutes ago? Or was it she replied their introduction and conversed with them? This word ‘friends’ was foreign to her...

She remembered she took around 1 to 2 months to become ‘friends’ with Ienari’s guardians after she adopted by the Decimo. To take only hours to be ‘friends’... Rin felt wary; that she remained alert since there would be people who used her to get their hands of her Master—

Chiharu flicked her forehead, snapping Rin out of her thoughts, chided. “Yes, you idiot! Don’t you have any friends besides the Undicesimo-sama and his guardians?”

“I... I do, Chiharu-dono... I have one friend beside my Master and his guardians.” Rin’s blank face and straight to the point answer.

This earned her a facepalm from Chiharu while Shiku sighed with exasperation from Rin’s answer. 

Shiku advised in a polite tone. “You’ve spent too much time serving your Master, Rin-kun. Other than your Master and his guardians, you will need friends to fight for him. Friends to stand up for you and helped you...

“But regardless even if it’s for your Master, you need to stand up against spineless mafioso like Matsusashi-sensei. 

“You should not have defended him and even he accused you of trying to manipulate everyone. Mafioso like them are the reason the Arcobaleno course should know their place.”

As Shiku chided her, Rin nodded in agreement. But his words again, made Rin narrowed her eyes with disagreement. She couldn’t say everyone wasn’t the same due to most of her experience with mafioso bosses. But, what she knew in her heart, Ienari and his guardians differed from what Shiku said about them.

‘If only there’s something to show Sawada-sama and everyone are different...’ Rin thought to herself. 

Jin patted Shiku’s shoulder and reminded. “Hey now, it’s Rikkun’s first day in school. Besides, it’s a first for him to have friends like us!”

“I suppose that is something that cannot disagree.” Shiku sighed in resignation before showing back his polite smile.

An idea came to Jin’s mind and suggested. “How about we show you around the school? Let’s start with the workshop, Rikkun?”

“...... Sure, but not the combat arena, Jin-dono.” Rin’s only reply that came from the polite smile shown back on her face.

Surprised by Rin’s words, Jin grinned. “Maybe later, so you’re right. I won’t be going there just to see attack skills from the Arcobaleno course, I’m on a lookout for more inspiration in creating more Ino generators!”

“Why don’t we go together during lunchtime?” suggested Rein.

“Let’s do it once the Math lesson has ended.” Shiku agreed.

“Hm... No matter how you look at it, you should check out the arena first.” Jin said; his expression remained neutral from Chiharu’s cheerful suggestion.

The latter scowled. “I need not get reminded by a Brainiac like you.”

‘Well, two can play that game!’ Jin considered before shouting back. “What was that hot-headed idiot?!”

“Stop it both of you.... You’ve only met today, right?” Rein reminded.

‘I guess being opposite of each other increase compatibility’ Rin noted in her head. With a sigh escaping from both Shiku and Rin’s lips, the former helped to stop the bickering two while Rin stood up once more.

As she watched the scenario before her, a familiar gentle voice reminded her. ‘ _I also want you to enjoy your life as any child have. And, I’m positive Ienari wanted that too._ ’

Despite the chaos in the class she caused, that period of just attending class, listening to lecture from teachers, studying and working together with friends... 

This must be what the Decimo mentioned.

Even if the importance was being Ienari’s Shadow she came into the academy... Ienari, her Master, desired for this to happen for his Shadow. And if he’s here, Ienari would most likely be happy that she found friends.

Nodding to herself, Rin jumped to help Rein and Shiku to separate them before it escalated into a full-scale fight. As they were walking out of the room after taking their bags, Jin and Chiharu were glaring daggers at each other before turning their backs to each other.

With this, a small smile curved up hidden on Rin’s lips as she contemplated in her mind. ‘The life of a normal student.... The wish that the Decimo and Sawada-sama wanted....’

**_End of Part III_ **

****_ End of Target V _ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, here's the conclusion for Target V!  
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
